Kender Goddess
by Kender Bard
Summary: Tasslehoff finally finds the love of his life - except that she's a powerful Goddess!
1. Prologue

A/N: Screw author notes. Let's try this again, shall we? Please send all flames to Squirtel36hotmail.com  
  
"...And then I said to Palin, 'Did you hear what he called me? A thief!'"  
The Heroes of the Lance, at least a few of them who had decided to take a stroll, were enjoying each other's company. Around them were gently rolling hills, trees that cast a cooling shade, flower fragrant breezes, and occasionally a drifting spirit, enjoying the peace.  
Tanis smiled at Tas as the kender continued to rattle his story. Once, long ago, he might have felt impatient with the endearing kender. Now that they had all been able to live, if you could term it thus, in a world where there was only calmness and peace, he had come to understand Tasslehoff just a little better. Flint was shaking his head, muttering about what Tas should have done in the situation, although it was all in good humor. Although he would cut his beard before he admitted it, Flint enjoyed listening to Tasslehoff's crazy, exaggerated tales. They provided amusement and, depending on the story, loving and wistful memories (for Tas knew better than to talk of depressing things by now). Caramon, talking softly with Tika, the big man's arm wrapped snuggly around his wife. The two had a habit of breaking off from the topic of the group to reflect on personal things. None seemed to be offended by this and so it continued now and then. Tika had her head held high, a paragon of herself in her living youth. Caramon stared fondly at her before he sighed suddenly. The sigh was not one of love and admiration but rather, listlessness.  
"What's the matter?" asked Tika, eyeing Caramon's expression. She had come to think that everyone in the afterlife was content and happy, as they should be. Instead, he sighed again.  
"I guess I'm just bored," he mumbled. For a moment, he seemed conflicted with the words in his head before adding, "who would have thought the afterlife would be so dull?" Tanis regarded his companion with an amused and sympathetic expression.  
"I know what you mean," he replied. And, indeed, he did. While every one of his friends had expressed utmost joy and happiness felt in this new realm, there was something missing. When he once expressed this with another friendly spirit, the other regarded him with curiosity. Never before had anyone expressed any discontent that was known in the afterlife. After much reflection, Tanis had reached a conclusion. Perhaps there was the possibility that some warriors came to miss the rush of youthful adventure. Despite the horrors and hardships of life, and the calm and serenity of afterlife, he couldn't help feel that there was more to be done. He said none of this, however, and merely laughed with a jest. "Though I would have thought Tas would be the first of us to become bored." Tas paused his storytelling and fidgeted.  
"Well I am beginning to run out of stories," he confessed, although this was only a minor reason for his uncomfortable feeling. "But usually when that happens something interesting comes along!" Tas had always reasoned with optimism. In his philosophy, the world is only as bad as you choose to see it. His argument was quite deep and profound, involving complicated theories of perception. As this wasn't exactly how his way of thinking ran, he simply settled for cheerful sayings. As to something exciting always coming along... Well... Something did.  
"Tas!" A shrill, happy voice split the air, seemingly reverberating from all angles. The companions looked around, wondering where it came from. Tanis had the disturbing feeling that it didn't come from around them, but from within, and this disconcerted him slightly. However, the second squeal of glee had definitely come from a direction. Up. Flint was the first to see her.  
"By Reorx's beard," he whispered as a kendermaid daintily landed, folding her wings upon her back. Slightly smaller than Tas, the winged kender was dressed in average kender apparel for a female. Her shirt, made of cotton and died a pale blue, hung loosely on her frame and came tighter at the wrists. She wore a skirt that seemed cut of material died all colors imaginable, long enough to swish slightly below her calves. Her hair was hung in a ponytail (acceptable in replacement of a topknot, though not as regal appearing) streaming with ribbons of gold and silver. Her blue eyes sparkled lovingly at Tas. With an expression of fondness, the kendermaid rushed up and threw her arms around Tas's neck, squeezing tightly.  
"Oh, Tas dear, I was worried I'd never find you in time," she murmured, leaving a barrage of kisses in her wake. At first too surprised to react; Tas eventually gathered his wits enough to hold the excited kendermaid and arm's length away from him. She was not deterred or offended, however, and flapped her wings happily a couple times. "I just got back from visiting the kids. I figured one of them would have seen you." Tanis blinked and looked slowly at Tas.  
"What did you do in Kendermore that you didn't tell us about?" he asked, puzzled over Tas's bewildered expression.  
"Nothing!" Tas squeaked. "I mean, nothing like this. I'm sure there are little things I didn't mention, like what I had for breakfast and the such."  
"Who is she?" Fling asked suspiciously, peering at the kendermaid. "And why does the blasted kender have wings?" Tas stared intently at the squirming excited kender, his body still warm from her passionate kisses.  
"I don't know," Tas answered. "I've never met her before." But even as he said this, he felt an odd twinge in the pit of his stomach. Noting her find laugh marks, smooth long hair, and fascinating wings, this was definitely a kendermaid he would like to get to know. She slowly stopped smiling; the look was replaced with one of confusion and hurt. Her sparkling golden eyes dulled as she stared back at Tas.  
"It's me, Tas dear," she whimpered. "Dreamflight... You know? Your wife, mother to your children?" Tas's earlier warmth drained swiftly with a cold that chilled his blood.  
"What? No!" he exclaimed. "You must be mistaken." Caramon stifled a chuckle at Tas's misery. Even Tanis found the situation highly amusing. Fling was, however, not as happy.  
"Look here, lass," he growled sternly. "Tas has no wife or child. Quit your silly game before you say something you regret." Tas smiled and gave Flint a grateful look... Until Dreamflight burst into tears.  
"Flint you made her cry!" Tika scolded, looking at the sobbing kender with pity and compassion. Tas, startled again, found himself putting his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He vaguely wondered why as he stroked her ponytail comfortingly.  
"There, there," he said, fishing through his new pouches for a handkerchief. "Don't cry, we didn't mean to upset you." She nestled comfortingly against him, trying to contain her hiccups.  
"It's not that," she sniffed. "I just realized I got my times mixed up. This is the beginning again. I was supposed to bring you to the stat of the adventure." Dreamflight was interrupted by a few hiccups. "Now I have to go through all the troubles of making you forget."  
"I don't think we'll be likely to forget this," Caramon chuckled. Tanis had ceased to be amused after Dreamflight's ramblings.  
"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "What adventure?" Dreamflight sniffed again and flattened her wings. She was amusing herself with Tas's topknot.  
"Oh it's a long story," she sighed. There was a pause after this and her eyes seemed quite troubled, as though holding the world's sorrows. Quick to notice, Tanis assumed that it would have had to been long. "I'll sum it up by saying I'm a goddess who's found a life companion. Unfortunately, I took a wrong turn at the last time jump and have to start all over again." She bit her lower lip and scuffed a toe, a notorious marking of a kender who has told a large lie. All the companions stared at her in uncomfortable silence from her blasphemy.  
"A goddess?" Flint repeated. Dreamflight nodded solemnly.  
"Goddess of dreams, music, and creation," she quipped. "Twin sister of Chaos, Lord of everything and nothing. I am Dreams, Lady of everything and anything." Then as an afterthought, added, "that is, my brother can control everything and the void of nothingness. I share in the ability to control everything, but I also can control creation of things yet to be, or, anything that could be." All continued to stare.  
"But you're a kender," Caramon ventured. She bristled, wings ruffling.  
"Because I choose to be," she replied with dignity. "Something wrong with that?" When no one spoke, she continued. "Anyways, Tas should recognize me regardless. We're soul mates, after all, and since I'm not all zombified like I usually am when I'm in a time without Tas, something must have went right. When it doesn't, it's an awful mess. I suppose it has to do with my leaving my soul behind. Then one of my nieces or nephews has to come take me back to where I came from. Last time it was Takhisis, and boy was she mad!" Tas blinked, his curiosity rousing.  
"You're Takhisis's aunt?" he asked. Dreamflight grinned and nodded. Tas thought this through from all angles. "Well if I'm you soul mate and we are married, that would make Paladine my nephew in law! Wait until I tell Fizban!" While he wasn't too ready to accept any notions of marriage and soulmates, he was quite eager to hold this over his old friend's head, if for nothing else, than a good laugh.  
"What do you mean by soul mate?" Tika inquired, trying to understand the situation.  
"I mean his soul and my soul are intertwined," Dreamflight explained. "I did it myself, actually. It really was necessary at the time. I just didn't know that it would be permanent through all times. I heard that it felt really nice, but I couldn't say. Mortals can't really move their souls around like a god can." Tas stared thoughtfully at her, feeling the twinge again. He began to sense a feeling of recognition and compassion for the odd kendermaid, wondering if what she said was true. While the others tried to comprehend the situation, Dreamflight snuggled against Tas, sighing contently. Experimentally, ignoring the feeling of ill manners in his conduct, he pecked her cheek. Beaming with love, she kissed him back. Warmth flooded him along with some other pleasurable feelings that made his heart swell a little and he held her tighter.  
"Leave it to that doorknob to get a goddess to fall in love with him," Tas heard Flint remark under his breath. Reluctantly, Dreamflight pulled away from Tas and stepped back from the group.  
"That doesn't matter now," she replied mournfully. We're going back to the beginning. Hold on tight!" Suddenly ablaze with immortal radiance, the chanting kender, casting an eerie shadow of a much larger figure in the shadow of her vivacity, was the last thing they saw before it all went dark. 


	2. Chapter I: Meeting

Tas sighed, counting all the bars in his cell again (there was thirty- five). While jails tended to be interesting places, his cell had no companions and he was fast becoming bored. The ringing of keys echoed in the hallway, and Tas looked up hopefully as the jailer opened his cell.  
"Have my friends come yet?" he asked hopefully, trying to peer down the hallways. The jailer grunted.  
"No," he growled. "And if they're smart, they'll leave you here." He tossed what looked like a pile of dirty rags and feathers into the cell. "Here's a thiefy playmate for you." And with that, slammed and locked the door again. Tas looked eagerly at his cellmate, and grinned happily. It was another kender!  
The kender's clothes were worse for the wear, and hair a muddy brown color covered its face. Grey sooty feathers ruffled weakly, and Tas noted with fascination that they were wings. Curiosity gnawing at him, Tas shook the kender gently. It lifted its face, try8ing to mask the pain that Tas saw in the deep, blue eyes... It was a girl! A lump suddenly caught in Tas's throat. When the kendermaid attempted to sit up, Tas jumped to help her. Swallowing the lump, Tas smiled nervously.  
"What's a nice kender like you doing in a dirty jail like this?" he asked meekly, eying the gash on her forehead. The kendermaid laughed weakly. Tas's spirits rose with the sound. Tired as it was the sound of her laugh invoked thoughts of love and joy. She leaned against him, happy for the support.  
"I'm Dreamflight," she sighed, smiling tiredly. "It's nice to meet you." Tas smiled back.  
"My name is Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but my friends call me Tas," he replied. "How did you get thrown in here? I'm sure it must have been a misunderstanding." She nodded and shuddered from a repressed cough.  
"They think I stole food," she whimpered. "I didn't of course. I would have paid them back. But I have no money and it's been days since I've last eaten..." Tears welled in her eyes. "They wouldn't even trade me for it." Tas's heart ached for Dreamflight and he patted her hand gently. Rising and leaning into the cell bars, Tas hollered for the jailer.  
"Bring her something to eat," he ordered. "Can't you see she's starving?"  
"Thieves don't eat in my jail," was the terse reply. "Let 'er starve." Tas opened his mouth for a scathing remark when Caramon glanced down his corridor.  
"Here he is, Tanis," the man bellowed, walking up to the cell. "What'd you do, Tas?"  
"Nothing!" Tas replied innocently, smiling as Tanis strolled over. "It was all a big mistake in communication."  
"I'm sure it was," Tanis chuckled, turning to the jailer. "We'll bail him out." As the jailer talked to Tanis over the 'kender fee', Tas reached through the bars and tugged on Caramon's arm.  
"Can we take her with us?" he asked, motioning to Dreamflight, who lay crumpled in a heap, her eyes shut. Caramon grimaced, but nodded.  
"She looks like she could use some help," Caramon remarked. "We'll bail that one too." Gleefully, the jailer took the double fee, walking away with the door ajar. Tas grinned and shook the maiden gently.  
"You're coming with us, Dreamflight," he said excited. "Wake up!" But she did not rouse and Tas went pale, wondering if they had been minutes too late for her safety. Tanis picked the small kender up, feeling for a pulse. He nodded.  
"She's fine," he announced. "Most likely she just fainted. Come on, we'll take her to the Inn with us." Tas followed closely, his eyes fixed anxiously on Dreamflight while his hands rummaged through one of her pouches. He found a few items of interest, respectfully replaced, but could not check the other pouches before they arrived at the Inn. Tika and Flint glanced up, looking curiously at Tanis.  
"Who's that?" Flint inquired. Tanis shook his head while carrying Dreamflight upstairs to his room.  
"Ask Tas," he replied. "This is his friend. And while you're at it, get some food and drink ready. She's half starved." As Tika and Caramon gathered some things to eat from the Inn kitchen, Flint grabbed Tas just as the kender was going to follow Tanis.  
"Now explain who that lass was," Flint demanded as Tas squirmed free.  
"Her name is Dreamflight," Tas explained. "I met her in the jail. They threw her in there because she was starving and needed food." Flint thought he caught a glint of anger in Tas's eyes.  
"I see," he mused. "Now... Were those wings I saw on her?" Tas's expression softened.  
"Yes," he grinned. "Pretty, aren't they? I didn't get a chance to ask much about them." The curious smile left Tas, replaced again with anxiety and anger. "Did you see that gash? How could they be so cruel as to injure a kendermaid?" Fling studied Tas a long moment before sighing.  
"I don't know, lad," he grumbled. Tanis descended the flight of stairs and looked about. Caramon and Tika returned, one carrying a pitcher of water and the other with food that would go easy on the stomach.  
"Is she awake again?" asked Tas, hope sneaking into his voice. Tanis nodded, taking the things from Caramon and Tika. He turned to lave, but Tas caught his sleeve. "Let me come, Tanis!" Tanis eyed Tas and shrugged, nodding.  
"You might as well," he said. "She's asking for you." Tas's face lit up and he raced the stairs, two at a time.  
"Kender care much for each other," Flint noted. Tanis smiled and walked back up the stairs again.  
"Someone has to," he called back down to Flint, laughing. Upon entering the room, he saw Tas sitting on the edge of the bed, asking a million questions.  
"Where did you get wings?" Tas asked. "Ca you fly? I've always wanted to fly. What's your last name? How long have you been wandering? Where do you come from?"  
"Enough, Tas," Tanis said sternly, handing Dreamflight her food. "You'll make her sick again." However, Dreamflight was more than happy to answer Tas in between bites. She tore at the food as much as good manners would permit before her first answer.  
"I was born with them," she replied before taking another bite. "Yes, I can fly when they're not injured. Its great fun, I never tire of it. I have no last name because my parents died when I was an infant in a strange town, leaving nothing of their passing except a list of first names they had written out for me. Dreamflight was the one that was circled. I've been wandering since I was sixteen and I don't really come from anywhere." She began drinking the water so quickly, Tanis feared she would choke. Tas grinned and began with a second barrage of questions.  
"How can you just be born with wings? Are they injured now? I'm sorry about your parents, but who raised you?" Dreamflight finished her meal and smiled tiredly.  
"Humans in a tavern raised me," she explained. "Any wandering kender helped, and there were many, so I think I turned out fine. My foster mother said the gods gave me wings in exchange for my parents. And yes... Some feathers were pulled out by those awful people who threw me in the jail, so I can't fly now." She shut her eyes a moment, and Tas watched her, thinking.  
"I'm sorry," he finally said, feeling his comment was rather lame. Tanis, sensing the kendermaid was getting worn out by Tas, lay a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let her rest," he advised. Tas nodded and patted her hand softly. Dreamflight opened her eyes, glanced at Tas and smiled serenely. Tas swallowed hard and wrenched his gaze away to see Tika glancing into the room. She frowned, hands on her hips, and ordered the men out of the room.  
"She needs bathed and rested," Tika declared, shooing Tas and Tanis away. Before either could protest, she shut and locked the door. 


	3. Chapter II: A New Companion

It was a few hours later that the companions heard soft footsteps descend the stairs. Flint and Caramon were enjoying a meal, Tanis and Tika were discussing their next destination, and Tas was rummaging through he pockets of strangers. Caramon glanced up at Dreamflight, looked back at his food, and did a double take. The kendermaid, with all the dirt washed away, seemed to have undergone a major transformation. Quickly, the others noticed her presence as well - especially Tas.  
Her clothes were the usual gaudy kender apparel, but her complexion was a healthy tan. Her wings were a wispy, pure white and her hair was shiny, soft and brown, wore in a ponytail and carefully cradled in four braids, all the hair being held together at the end. To the others, she seemed well enough; to Tas, she glowed.  
"You look much better," Tanis remarked, the others agreeing. Tas remained silent, staring.  
"Thank you," she giggled, blushing and rushing down the stairs to Tas. "I think I'm well enough to talk now." She blinked at his stunned expression. "Tas, is something wrong?"  
Tas swallowed and blushing, stammered, "L-looking at you… I wonder if the gods miss their prettiest creation…" Dreamflight blushed brightly, and Flint smothered a groan. He understood that kender used pick-up lines to convey interest, and from what Tas had gibbered about earlier, this was his second attempt and both seemed bad. But to his surprise, and Tas's immense relief, she laughed happily.  
"Come on, let's go talk," she giggled, pulling him along. The two huddled together, chatting happily, long after everyone else went to bed. Reluctantly, Tas got up to leave when his eyelids had refused to stay open any longer.  
"I'm sorry," he yawned. "But I need sleep." She smiled tiredly and said nothing. That smile was more than enough for Tas, who practically floated to bed.  
When Tas awoke, putting on his pouches, he felt something was amiss. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the next pouch missing. Frowning, Tas walked downstairs to hunt. Flint and Tika were already awake, preparing to depart. Dreamflight sat in a comfortable pose, looking rather smug, and with good reason. Slung across her arm was Tas's pack.  
"That's mine!" Tas shouted. Dreamflight's eyes glinted gleefully.  
"Keep away!" she squeaked, jumping up and dashing to the other side of the room. The chase was on. Flint watched the two run around the tavern, laughing shrilly, and muttered. Tika smiled, sitting to watch.  
"He likes her," she mused. "And she likes him back. A lot." By the time Caramon and Tanis had waked, Tas had caught Dreamflight. Each kender held on to the pouch, panting and smiling at each other.  
"You're good," Tas conceded, grinning.  
"You too," Dreamflight whispered, blushing. Just as the silence between the two was borderline to awkward, Tanis announced their departure. Dreamflight looked crushed, and held the strap to Tas's pouch a little longer. Tas fidgeted, glancing between his friends and Dreamflight.  
"Um, going my way?" he asked cautiously. "We'll be heading to Solamnia to see a friend." Dreamflight nodded eagerly, smiling.  
"Now wait a minute!" Flint roared. "You didn't ask us!" Tas turned a pleading look to Tanis.  
"Please, Tanis," Tas begged. "I'll never ask you for another thing again!" Tanis seriously doubted this, but he noticed the affection blooming between the kender as well.  
"What can you do?" Tanis inquired Dreamflight. She grinned and looking around her pouches.  
"I can sing," she declared, yanking a flute from one of her largest pouches. "And play music, and fight. Dance a bit too, but not well."  
"Useless skills," Flint muttered. "What do we need another kender for?" Tasslehoff, hurt, opened his mouth to reply, but Dreamflight held up a hand to stop him. Smiling sweetly, she walked straight up to the dwarf.  
"Tell me, good sir," she drawled coyly, "do you enjoy music?" Flint stared suspiciously before scowling and shrugging. "I will sing a song just for you if you let me come, and if you don't like it, I'll leave."  
"What?" Tas squeaked. "No! Dreamflight I-" The look she shot him silenced the kender into sulking quietness. She nodded, smiled, and turned back to Flint. The dwarf, who had been thinking the proposal over from all angles, nodded.  
"You have a deal, lass," he remarked. With that settled the companions, plus one, departed. 


	4. Chapter III: Crush

They traveled until night fell, and set up to sleep under the stars that night. With a warm fire roaring, everyone clustered around it, the two kender huddled closely under one blanket.  
"I'm sorry I didn't have an extra one for you," Tas sincerely apologized. Dreamflight's eyes glittered happily. Flint frowned, eying the two, and cleared his throat for attention. The others watched him as he stood and looked pointedly at Dreamflight.  
"You owe me a song, lass," he announced. "To determine your place." Tanis frowned, feeling his friend's prejudice against kenderkind was being pushed at a risk of Tas's unhappiness. But Dreamflight smiled, and nodded, snatching Tas's hoopak up and resting it across her lap.  
"May I borrow this?" she inquired quickly, beaming when Tas nodded. Gently she tapped the metal tip against the stone, making a rhythmic 'chink' to aid her song- a song of dwarves who built a mighty kingdom and defended it valiantly with only their tools and bravery. By the end, Flint was nodding his approval.  
"That was lovely, lass," he sighed. "Very well, you have my blessing to stay." Dreamflight smiled triumphantly, blushing as Tas gave a whoop of joy, and the others clapped. Tas, grinning, pulled her back under the warmth of his blanket and the two chatted happily. After a time, when Flint, Caramon, and Tika had fallen asleep, she feigned tiredness.  
"I think I'll freshen up a bit," she yawned. "I thought I saw a creek a bit farther from here." Before anyone could protest she walked away. Tanis smiled, watching Tas as he stared after her.  
"You think much of her," Tanis mused. "Don't you?" Tas blushed.  
"No kendermaid has stayed this long with me," he mumbled. "And she loves my stories… She finds me funny." Tanis chuckled.  
"Tell her you like her," Tanis urged, grinning. "I don't doubt she'll be flattered."  
"Oh, I have," Tas sighed, leaning against his pouches. "In my own little ways. She likes me back, I think. That is, she's made that impression." Tanis was perplexed. "Then what's wrong?"  
Tas frowned, shutting his eyes, and rolled over. "Don't you see? She and I will most likely part. Kender who meet on wanderlust usually do." Tanis noted the bitterness in the kender's voice that Tas had not intended to add. "She'll want to see things on her own, eventually." Tanis patted Tas gently and yawned. Tas smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Tanis. I didn't mean to keep you awake. Go on and sleep." Tanis smiled, yawning again, and began to walk off to where he had this things arranged in a makeshift bed, but not before some parting advice.  
"She won't fly away, Tas, if she finds something worth staying for." Tas thought long on the words as he lay, waiting for Dreamflight's return. An hour passed (an eternity to the poor kender), and she did not reappear. Feeling hurt, miserable, and heart broken, Tas assumed she had walked off.  
"Not that I can blame her," he muttered, sulking. "What's so interesting about me to keep a girl like her?" He sighed, shut his eyes, and tried to sleep. Sweet repose would not come, for a sound kept Tas awake. It sounded faintly of a flute, which Tas thought he was imagining. When the sound persisted, he crawled out from under his blanket and began searching for its source. After much wandering, he caught sight of a beautiful spectacle. Dreamflight lay in the branches of a small tree, playing her flute softly in a haunting melancholy tune. Solanari's light bathed her, making her white wings glow silver. Tas felt the urge to fall to his knees in awe, but replaced it with the need to be with her. He broke into a run and scrambled up the three. Her flute playing ceased and she looked at him in concern and guilt.  
"What's wrong, Tas?" she inquired, shifting around to find somewhere for him to sit. He plunked down in her old seat, and guided her to rest between his legs.  
"I thought you'd left us," Tas admitted sheepishly. "You didn't come back." Sighing, Dreamflight leaned back against him.  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I lost track of time. It's the human parentage that rubbed off on me. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my thoughts I forget that time doesn't stop when I ponder." She tilted her head back and gazed, doe eyed, into his heart. "Will you forgive me? I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Tas shivered, lost in the depths of the shining blue eyes locked on his. Her lips were parted every so slightly, and Tas, very slowly, leaned closer to them.  
"No, no," he thought, miserably, "I can't do this. I've only known her a couple days. Sure, she's enchanting, but I can't rush this…" With a supreme effort of will, Tasslehoff changed his motion from a course of a kiss to a warm, tight embrace. He rest his chin against her shoulder, sighing as the soft feathers stroked his cheeks.  
"I forgive you," he whispered, holding tighter. She smiled, resting in his arms, acutely aware all of a sudden of her fatigue but not wanting to break the spell of the moment. "What were you thinking about that kept you away for so long?" She stared at him again, her heart giving an aching throb.  
"Things," she murmured. "Like… like… Solinari." She felt it was a lame excuse, but it eased the tension. Curiosity flickered in Tas's eyes as he gazed at the moon.  
"Why?" he asked. "I don't see anything different about it. It's the same Solinari that rises every night." Dreamflight smiled and felt her body go lax as sleep tried to claim her.  
"It's pretty," she mumbled. "It's a shame I can't borrow it…" Tas was about to ask what she meant, but noticed she'd fallen asleep. Feeling supremely happy, Tas fell asleep soon after, cradled by the tree branch. 


	5. Chapter IV: Solamnia

It was only the next day that the reached Solamnia. Tas, who had been here once before, regarded most of the magnificent sites boredly. Dreamflight's reaction differed.  
"Oh, look at this!" she squealed, darting over to a suit of armor on display. "Isn't it marvelous? Do you think this sword is sharpened? Maybe it's the same sword some brave knight ran into battle with. It's almost as big as I am! I wonder if I could hold it." Her hand, which was absently traveling to a trinket dangling off the suit, was halted by a metallic gloved hand grabbing her wrist and herding her back to the group.  
"Don't mind them," Tas whispered to her. "They did the same thing to me." Consoled, Dreamflight perked up and the cycle began again. This continued until Tas had been ordered to "keep your lady friend under control." Gently, he slipped his hand into hers and anchored her to him. Fortunately, this placed no dampness on the excited kendermaid's spirit.  
"Who are we going to see?" she inquired, being gently pulled along when she dawdled. "Begins with an S, right?"  
"Sturm," Tas confirmed. "He's a real, noble knight! I haven't had a chance to see him in a while. I wonder if he's changed any. I heard that knights are prone to that if they've been away from family and friends far too long. But then, I suppose he would have made friends here as well…" Tas rattled on and Dreamflight giggled, skipping along side him in joy. She was very happy for her friend's joy in the reunion to ensue, and was entranced by all the new, beautiful things she could see. She would have normally stopped to admire them all, but reminded herself that this was an important trip they were making, and that she could always come back later. She was immensely pleased, as well, to meet Sturm when the occasion arose. After he had informally greeted each of his friends, as proudly showed her off.  
"Sturm, meet my new friend," he announced. "This is Dreamflight." Smiling, the knight knelt and slipped Dreamflight's hand from Tas's to hold in his own.  
"Lady Dreamflight," he addressed cordially, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Chivalrously, he brushed his lips across her hand lightly before rising. Flushing in delight, but remembering the strict lessons of manners her foster parents had drilled into her, she curtsied to him - much to everyone's surprise and amusement.  
"My lord Sturm," she replied, eyes lowered and voice laced with refinement. Tas eyed her, finding this behavior very peculiar for a kender; his concerns were eased when she rose and began ticking off a list of questions.  
"How long have you been a knight? Have you been to war? Was it exciting? Did you take prisoners?" Sturm chuckled.  
"She's certainly a kender," he mused. "Tas, you have my permission to escort your lady friend around the premises, to satisfy her curiosity. Just make sure that anything you two admire gets placed back." Grinning, the two kender turned and ran off to explore.  
"Is that wise?" Tika asked, cautioning. "Letting two kender have free roaming rights?"  
"By the time they get back, there won't be a shiny object left in this place," Caramon laughed.  
"There's enough knights posted in the corridors," Sturm replied, waving the concern away with a hand. "What harm can they do?"  
  
Dreamflight gleefully dodged from a falling axe that would have sliced her head off.  
"That was fun," she laughed. "Want to try?" Tas shook his head, working on the rusty lock that refused to be picked. All the hallways had had knights posted, keeping the kender from having any fun. Through a few distractions, however, they had managed to elude the guards and claim this hallway. Dreamflight skipped over, peering over Tas's shoulder.  
"Any luck?" she asked. Tas gave a cheer as the locked clicked. Grabbing her hand, he rushed into the new room. "It's dark, Tas, I can't see."  
"Give it a moment," he cautioned. "Your eyes will adjust." While waiting to see, Dreamflight held out a hand to see what she could touch. Her fingertips brushed against a sharp edge and she recoiled.  
"I cut myself," she whimpered, sticking the stinging fingers into her mouth. Finally, the darkness receded and Tas could see clearly. Only a foot away from them was a wall of swords, axes, and other arsenal. Dreamflight's eyes widened, her awed sighed muffled by her fingers. Tas grinned and picked up a shortsword, hefting it curiously. Next he grabbed the smallest helmet in the room, carefully placing it on his hand and balancing it on the topknot. Scooping up a wooden shield, eyes sparkling, Tas attempted to kneel with all the items.  
"My Lady Dreamflight," he imitated, lowering his voice deeply. "I will carry your name to honor." He heard her giggle, but her attention was elsewhere. A small chest, left unlocked, contained a shimmering gown that she was admiring.  
"You two!" a voice bellowed, making the metal reverberate in the room. Tas dropped the shield and sword, grabbing Dreamflight's hand and running off with her, laughing. She clung to the dress she had been admiring. Laughter filled the halls, as well as a couple excited yelps while the two raced to see who could outrun the soldiers. Laughing as the knights began to tire of the crazy running patterns, the two kender burst into a room and into the arms of Caramon. Their traveling companions looked annoyed.  
"What can they do?" Tanis mimicked, grinning. Sturm frowned, his expression grim while grabbing the helmet from Tas and the dress from Dreamflight. For a few long, tense moments the knight glared at the two kender. Finally, he heaved a sigh.  
"Let's get some dinner, everyone."


	6. Chapter V: A Puzzling Danger

They rested at Sturm's residence another day before declaring they, Sturm included, would be traveling to Panthalas next. Dreamflight compensated for Tas's and her mischief by singing a song of the Solamic knights, much to their delight. Before departing, one knight had given her the gown, tailored to fit a kender, for the performance. She kept it safely tucked away.  
It was a long journey the group had yet to make, but Dreamflight did her best to liven it up. At night, she would perform with songs and stories. During the day, she would narrowly miss death. Even Tas began to wonder at her ability to cause trouble, although he found it charming. And every night the two kender had found excuses to spend the night together, resting side by side under the stars.  
The day before they would reach Panthalas, Dreamflight perked up and pointed to the direction that they were heading.  
"Hot spring!" she cried in glee, taking off running. Tas caught up, grabbing and halting her.  
"How do you k now?" he inquired, squinting into the distance. He glanced back at the group, appearing a bit annoyed with Dreamflight. She shrugged.  
"I just do," she sighed, smiling at Tanis, who scowled. "Let me go ahead. I'm aching for a nice bath."  
"Me too," Tika sighed, dusting off her clothes. "Let me go with her." Tanis sighed.  
"Go on ahead," he waved. We'll catch up soon." Eyes lit happily, Dreamflight gave Tas's hand a squeeze before running off, leading Tika.  
"Will they be alright?" Caramon asked, worried. Sturm chuckled weakly.  
"There's not much they'll run into that will harm them on this road," he pointed out. "Tika knows how to take care of herself, and kender don't live as long as they do without a reason." The men agreed to let them have their peace. Regardless, Tas found himself wandering off to check on them, convincing himself that they had all really told him to.  
The girls had enjoyed the steaming bath immensely, finding the time passed quickly with discussion.  
"Do you like Tas?" she inquired suddenly. Dreamflight slipped lower in the water, only her head visible.  
"Do you love Caramon?" she asked back, sighing. Tika smiled faintly, swirling water around herself.  
"Why don't you two just admit it, then?" she giggled, eyeing the kender's reaction. Dreamflight sighed, sitting up and trying to dry out her wings.  
"I don't know," Dreamflight mumbled. "Maybe we're too nervous. I certainly am. What's worse is I have no reason to be…" Tika, climbing out to dry off, looked sympathetically at her. Dreamflight dried, and continued. "I've given him so many chances… Every night when we fall asleep together…" Blushing, she clapped her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Tika laughed and pulled on her clothing.  
"It's alright," she giggled. "We've all seen you two together in the morning." Noting Dreamflight flush, she added, "It's not a big secret." Dreamflight deflated.  
"No," she sighed, "it's not…" They both peered into the distance, seeing something coming.  
"The boys are here early," Tika noted. Dreamflight frowned and peered harder.  
"I only see one thing, and it's coming here quickly," she pointed out. Tensing, Tika grabbed her shield. A low humming sound filled the air, unnerving Tika. Dreamflight was delighted by the experience. "Tika, I think it's a monster! Isn't that great? I wonder what kind of monster it will be."  
"You're about to find out," Tika muttered, looking anxiously ahead. "Get your weapon ready." Dreamflight blinked.  
"Weapon?"  
Tika did not hear her as the insectoid monster blew past them and circled back, a stinger pointed towards them and fuzzy limbs twitching. With a swing, Tika crashed the shield over the bug. Stunned, but far from dead, the insect reeled, nearly crashing into Dreamflight, who dodged adeptly. She wondered how she would defend herself with no weapons, shivering in excitement as a hairy leg brushed against her. The insect, now wary of Tika, turned its attention to Dreamflight. Finding this pretty to be unarmed, save much smaller, it lunged. Dreamflight shut her eyes and hoped for a miracle as she let her instincts control her body.  
Tas, who had marveled at the insect as it passed over him, watched in irritation as it attacked his female friends. This wouldn't do, he thought, as he broke into a run, aiming his hoopak like a spear and throwing it. Simultaneously, he watched Dreamflight flap her wings, jump out of the bug's path, and take to the air!  
She noticed the hoopak coming, dodging out of its way and catching it. Fuzzy, sticky appendages closed over her, trapping her. Swearing a kender curse, Tas ran on, feeling around for his knife. Dreamflight remedied the situation, however, by bashing the bug repeatedly with the forked end of the hoopak until, annoyed, the insect let go of her. She flapped her wings and fought for balance as she thrust the hoopak through its abdomen. Shrieking, the bug fell to the ground, where Tika made short work of the remains. Tas rushed to stand under Dreamflight.  
"You're flying!" he called out, watching enviously. She laughed, pure joy and freedom ringing in her voice, doing loops and dives in the air. She still held his hoopak, twirling it gracefully. "I wish I could fly…" Glancing down at him, pity in her heart, she swooped down, handing back his hoopak.  
"Let's try," she declared. Hooking her arms through his, she flapped her wings as hard as she could. They managed to rise a few inches before she collapsed, rubbing her sore wings.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess they're one passenger wings." Tas looked her overly carefully for injuries, sighing.  
"It's alright. If I were meant to fly, I'd have been born with wings too" he said, patting her hand and looking for Tika. "Tika! Are you alright?" Tika stood unharmed, staring at the corpse of the insect.  
"What was that thing?" she whispered. Tas sighed again, getting a good look at the crushed insect. It resembled a giant bee in all ways, save for the sickly grey and green colors instead of black and yellow.  
"Perhaps we upset a nest somewhere," Tas mused. "I always heard they won't bother you if you don't bother them."  
"This is no ordinary bee," Dreamflight said solemnly, gently putting a fragment of its wing in her pouch. "It attacked us, Tas. I thought it was fun, fighting in the sky. It would have been better if I had a weapon." She brightened up, smiling tenderly at Tas. "You came to the rescue, you know, bring your hoopak for me." Tas ignored the fact that he had not brought the hoopak for her to use, and beamed with pride instead.  
"You mean it?" he grinned. "Wow! I've been a hero of the Lance, so does this make me a hero of the Hoopak?" Not long after, Tanis and the rest of the group had arrived. Surprised by the sight of the corpse of the insect, Tanis demanded an explanation that the kender were happy to supply. They did, of course, exaggerate it (only a little, Tanis, I swear!) until the tale had become an epic battle, near death experience, with both the kender playing the other out to be the hero. Immensely pleased with themselves, the kender deviated from the story to complimenting one another, thinking of more incredible deeds the other had done. Caramon frowned, drawing Tika close to himself and glaring at the insectoid corpse. Tanis worked the story in his mind, sifting fact and fiction.  
"Do you think that there will be more of them?" Sturm inquired, poking the bloody abdomen cautiously.  
"Not in Panthalas," Tanis sighed, drawing himself up from the crouching position he had been in while looking at the bug. "We should continue. Perhaps Raistlin will know…"  
"Who's Raistlin?" Dreamflight inquired. "Another friend?" Tas nodded, peering into the distance.  
"Raistlin is Caramon's twin brother," he explained. "A magic user too. He wears the black robes, though I don't think he's that evil. Sure, he's done some bad things, but he does good things too." Tas continued to explain the mage to Dreamflight, regaling her with many more tales. She listened with apt attention, though her mind began to wander with time. By dusk, Tas had taken notice.  
"Is something wrong?" he inquired, watching Tika cook their dinner. "You seem distant…" Blushing, Dreamflight recalled herself.  
"Sorry," she murmured. "I was just thinking… You see, Panthalas is as close to a home as I will ever get." Tas regarded her in astonishment.  
"You were raised in Panthalas?" he breathed in awe. Pausing, he pressed with more questions. "Was it fun? Did the guards glare at you like they do most kender? Will I get to meet your foster parents?" Rather than answering back as usual, the kendermaid sat in silence. Just as Tas was beginning to think her mind had wandered again, she answered softly.  
"No." Tas eyed her.  
"No what?"  
"No everything." She wrapped herself in her wings and pushed her bowl away. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry anymore. I have this odd feeling in my stomach that's chased my appetite off. I think I'll just go to sleep…" Rising, she smiled at Tas a smile that was not reflected in her eyes and walked off. He rose to pursue but felt a large hand grip his. Caramon gently pulled Tas to sit back down.  
"Let her go, Tas…" Tas frowned, fidgeting, and feeling unhappy.  
"She needs to think," spoke Flint, to which Tas regarded bitterly.  
"According to you, kender don't think," he sulked, staring into the fire moodily. Flint sighed and stroked his beard.  
"They usually don't, lad," he grumbled, although his expression softened. "But, there is obviously something she isn't too happy about. I'll wager that it has to do with her home." Tas sighed and stared intently at his shoe.  
"A kender on wanderlust tends to find it distasteful to return home early," he admitted, then added, "but we don't act like that. It's always pleasant to visit friends and family again." Tas glanced up at everyone. "Isn't it?" Tanis sighed heavily. His own thoughts were beginning to drift back to Qualinesti.  
"No, Tas," he sighed again. "Not always. Especially when you do not expect a warm greeting upon your return." Tas was very confused. What kender couldn't say they didn't have, at the very least, a cheery home of kinsmen to return to? Sighing, he already knew the answer - one raised by humans. He also knew that human parents thought it to be insulting when a child of theirs leaves home suddenly, and without warning. His heart aching for Dreamflight, Tas willed himself to remain at the fire and wait for her return. 


	7. Chapter VI: Hit the towns

That morning there was no visible signs of last night's sorrows. Instead, Dreamflight seemed most eager of all to continue with their journey. She pulled and prodded at Tas, urging him along.  
"You're certainly bright eyed and bushy tailed," Tas pointed out, grinning. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Although I never understood how that could be as you don't have a tail, and neither does anyone else I know - except for minotaur. And how does one achieve bright eyes without looking at something very bright? Whenever I look at bright things, like the sun, long enough I only get a headache and then I can't see at all!" Dreamflight merely laughed and took to the air, wheeling and hovering, doing many aerial antics. Before the sun had reached its zenith, they had reached Panthalas. Landing gently, she took Tas's hand and squeezed tight. Confused, but enjoying the blush he felt creep into his cheeks, he squeezed back and escorted her through.  
"Hello there," he called to the guards, who glared fiercely at him. "Not too friendly, are they? There should be friendly guards to greet weary travelers at the city gates." Smiling, Dreamflight said nothing.  
"Where is the Inn you were raised?" Tanis inquired, leading everyone down the streets. "Perhaps we could lodge there." Dreamflight shook her head.  
"No," she replied firmly. "You wouldn't… Like it." Tanis made no move to press the matter, but knew that they were getting closer. Dreamflight began to fidget, tried to veer down side streets with Tas until, exasperated, Caramon picked her up and carried her. Dreamflight squirmed, flapping her wings to make it difficult for him to see.  
"Put me down!" she demanded. Caramon shook his head. "Put me down Cara…" Her voice died away. Before the group stood a friendly little Inn, its sign squeaking faintly and the paint peeling. As the group entered, Dreamflight rested in Caramon's arms rigidly. A couple, the obvious innkeepers as they were bent over financial records, glanced up to greet the travelers and was struck by surprise. Dreamflight paled, lowering her head and shutting her eyes tightly. Caramon set her down, gently. The surprise from the Innkeepers faded, replaced by a cold, impassive gaze. Tas didn't take notice.  
"Hullo!" he called, walking up to them and smiling cheerfully. "Are you Dreamflight's parents?" The couple stared at her.  
"No," replied the man, gravely. "She's not our daughter. We took care of her as a child. Nothing more." Dreamflight flinched.  
"Hello again," she whispered, eyes lowered again. Silence hung over the awkward moment.  
"Did she cause you poor people any trouble?" asked the woman briskly. "If so, we will not be held responsible…"  
"No, it's not that," Flint interrupted. "She's traveling with us. We just need rooms for a couple nights." The couple glanced at each other and nodded.  
"Is m-my room still there?" Dreamflight asked hopefully. The couple glared.  
"Of course not," the man answered. "There are paying customers that make use of that room." Dreamflight sighed softly, having not gotten her hopes up.  
"Then I'll just take my things-"  
"We sold it all," the woman interrupted. Dreamflight's eyes opened wide, her head snapped up.  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "All of it?!"  
"All of it that wasn't already ours," came the terse reply. "And you will not take that tone with us!" Reprimanded, Dreamflight lowered her head again, swallowing back her tears. Tasslehoff was horrified. He hastened to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. To him, the loss of all those memories could never be replaced. Dreamflight leaned against him, shaking, but nothing more. For a moment, Tas admired her strength.  
Tanis finally cleared his throat. "We'll have eight rooms, please…" The man turned a friendly smile at Tanis and nodded, handing keys to the rooms to him. The group quickly to avoid anymore of the tense atmosphere, except Tas, who held Dreamflight tightly, lending his comfort to her.  
"May we have a moment alone with her, kender, sir?" the woman inquired politely. Tas cast them a wary glance, squeezing Dreamflight's hand tightly before departing to his room. Sneakily, he shut his door without going in and crept back to listen in. She would tell him later what was said anyways, he rationalized. This would merely skip that step. He strained to hear the voices…  
"So you came back," the man replied, simply. "Why?"  
"My friends have business in Panthalas," she explained meekly. Then, bolder, "I will not leave them." Tas smiled inwardly at her loyalty to his friends.  
"No, I don't suppose you will until you've snuck all their gold away," the man sneered.  
"They're my friends!" Dreamflight exclaimed in a strangled voice. The woman laughed, her voice filled with scorn.  
"Friends," she mimicked. "I'm quite sure they think that. How many nights have you warmed that kender's bed after a day of thieving?" Tas flushed, partially in embarrassment, mostly in outrage. How could she call the sweet kendermaid he had come to adore a thief?! There was a long, tense, silence.  
"I have never…" she trailed off a moment. Then, loudly, "I am as pure and kind as the day I left!"  
"Ran away," the man corrected. "Without even leaving a note or anything, you ingrate. You may stay in the Inn only because those poor fools are paying to board you with them. If they really are your friends, as you claim, you'll do them a favor by giving back whatever you stole, stop whoring with their kender, and walking out of their life forever." There was a muffled cry, the sound of running and a slamming of a door. Tas saw out of a window corner Dreamflight racing down the street. Jumping down the stairs two by two, he raced after her.  
It wasn't hard to find her. She had stopped only a distance away where she could cry out of sight from the Inn. Tas approached quietly, watching in pity as she succumbed to the hiccups. When he had felt she was calm enough he slid next to her, arms encircling her, his fingertips brushing warm tears from her cheeks. Dreamflight sighed, nestling against him, clinging to him.  
"Oh Tas," she whimpered, "they said the most horrible things!"  
"I know," he whispered, petting her hair gently. "I heard… I didn't mean to, but…" Sighing, he slowly detangled himself from her grip. "Listen, Dreamflight. You've just been through a rough time. The others will be busy, and I know you don't want to go back anytime soon, so why don't we hit the town?" Dreamflight looked puzzled, so he added, "I have a little spending money that Tanis gave me a while back ago. Come on; let's go get you a weapon so you don't always have to steal my hoopak." He leapt up, snatching her hand enthusiastically. Startled, Dreamflight could do nothing else but follow.  
They walked pass many stores, pausing to admire various shop windows until the storeowner chased them away, but with firm resolution, Tas only permitted themselves to enter a small, shabby looking weapons shop. The shopkeeper glowered at them, but nothing more. Satisfied with the reaction, Tas escorted Dreamflight around the store, pointing out various kender made and female built weapons. After much speculation, Dreamflight made her decision.  
"A staff," she announced. "I would like a staff." The shopkeeper smirked at her.  
"Staffs are for mages only here," he replied, pointedly. "Unless you've got scrolls in those pouches and know how to use them, I won't sell a kender any staff."  
Dreamflight drooped and inquired, "Do you have any staffs for non-magic users?" The shopkeeper laughed raucously.  
"I believe the term you're looking for," the shopkeeper drawled, "is a stick." Dreamflight frowned, puffing her feathers and trying to look menacing. "Over thre, kender… In the corner." Nodding and giving thanks that went unnoticed, Dreamflight walked over to the non-magical staffs. With a scrutinizing eye, she selected one. Tas eyed the staff, not finding anything ornate about it besides a climbing ivy design. However, at Dreamflight's insistence, paid for it (he was quite eager to be rid of the cumbersome gold anyways). Once outside, she pulled a fistful of beads, necklaces, and bracelets from a special pouch. With these, she decorated the staff until it became a garish sight any kender would be envious of.  
"It's lovely," Tas commented, wistfully touching a blue pendant swinging near the top. Dreamflight grinned happily, already much cheered of the afternoon's unpleasantness. Dusk began to fall.  
"Perhaps we should turn back," Dreamflight advised. Grinning, Tas shook his head and guided her down another street.  
"Nonsense," he laughed. "We have the night still! Come on, let's see what friendly individuals are in here." He led her into a tavern that buzzed with activity. Tas wrapped an arm around her waist seemingly, with a glance at a couple other kender that had wandered into the tavern, possessively. She smiled, touched to the heart by his actions. At the same time, she felt slightly more miserable, knowing she had not extended the same gesture of concern to him. Both took a seat at the bar.  
"Ale for me," Tas ordered, tilting his head to Dreamflight in inquiry to what she would like. Hesitant, uncertain, Dreamflight ordered the first fancy drink that came to mind.  
"Wine," she decided. As the barkeeper turned to pour the drinks, she squirmed in anticipation. This would be her first time trying the potent drink. Taking her glass with thanks, she gulped a small mouthful of the liquid down. At first, she had found the drink to be dreadfully bitter. Then a fire burned all the way down her throat, and through her body. She smiled, enjoying the stuff and drank eagerly. Tas drank modestly of his ale, watching her.  
"It's good?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically between sips, already half of her wine gone. "You drink it fast. Either you have a high tolerance or are very fond of wine." She set her near empty glass down, giggling.  
"This is my first time trying it," she tittered before bursting into laughter. Tas grinned, amused, and put his mug down.  
"You're drunk, aren't you?" he inquired, watching her in interest. Tas would swear up and down that he'd never been drunk before (those drinking matches with Flint hadn't counted!) and he couldn't recall ever really getting to see a drunk kender. Therefore, he was keenly interested in what was going through her mind. "How does it feel?"  
With bubbles the only thing on her mind, Dreamflight teetered uncertainly on her bar stool, laughing as she swayed with her mental visages. She answered, "Dizzy! But it's really quite fun. Like I'd been spinning around and around and around…" She continued this until forgetting what she was talking about and laughed once more. Chuckling, Tas paid for the drinks, using up the last of his gold, for which he was glad. There was now room for more interesting things in his pouches. He stood, easing her off the stool, and led her outside. "You're a silly drunk."  
"Am not," she pouted, then quickly smiled again and snatched his hand, leading him off. "Come. Let me show you something." Tas, who had intended to guide the tipsy kendermaid home, was surprised to find himself running to keep up with her as she raced through allies and squeezed through cracked walls. At last, she slowed her frenzied run, climbing up a creaky old ladder that seemed abandoned long ago. Glancing down at him from below, she perched on the ledge. Tas scurried up the ladder and sat next to her, catching his breath only to lose it again. Stretched out before him was a perfect living map of Panthalas. He began to reach for his own map to reference, but his hands filled as Dreamflight pressed against him, hugging tightly. The faint smell of wine clung to her, but it was not unpleasant to Tas. Rather, it was inviting, mixing nicely with the scent of dust and exotic trinkets. He brushed back a wisp of hair and played with her wings, always finding amusement in working the joints and comparing them with how they looked in flight. Lifting her gaze, Dreamflight stared at him fondly, lovingly. He stiffened and stared back, beginning to lean close to her again - his lips craving the touch of hers.  
Again, he paused, reprimanding himself for dare rushing her. Disappointment flashed across her face a moment, and Tas wondered if he had made the right decision. He sucked in his breath slowly. If he could not bring himself to show his love, he would speak it.  
"Dreamflight I-"  
His declaration was cut short as eager lips pressed against his own in an ardent kiss. His arm tightened around her and his resolve wavered, then disappeared. He yielded under her tender passion, a hand caressing her cheek. She burned under his fingertips, reminding him of the heat that radiated from Raistlin from ambition - though he suspected that she burned from other desires.  
The kiss broke, so that both may catch a breath and savor the moment, their eyes never straying from the other. Gently, Dreamflight kissed again and again in a soft assault. Each kiss sent jolts through Tas's body, and he felt he would never tire of this ultimate experience. At length, Dreamflight ceased, blushing and looking away.  
Turning her head by the chin to face him, Tas finished. "…love you." Smiling, Dreamflight laid against him and fell almost immediately to sleep. Tas laughed quietly at her low wine tolerance and gathered her into his arms. To his luck, the Inn was quite close and he didn't have to carry her far. He tiptoed back into the Inn, taking pains not to alert anyone to their presence. Carefully, he laid the kendermaid in his bed, watching over her for a brief time. Satisfied that she was comfortable, he pushed a chair next to it and attempted to sleep. He found it very difficult, unable to find a comfortable position and all. Eventually he reasoned with himself until finding justifiable cause for curling up beside her.  
"Caramon and Tika do it all the time," he mumbled tiredly. From the corner of his mind came the meek response that Caramon and Tika were married. He easily ignored it. 


	8. Chapter VII: Night Disturbed

The morning brought the group to the edge of the Shurikin Grove. Tas, who wanted very much to be "whooshed" to Raistlin was greatly disappointed when commanded to be quiet and still. He turned to Dreamflight, in hopes of her companionship to lift the fog of boredom.  
"Did I ever tell you of the time Raistlin whooshed me into a duck pond?" inquired Tas. "Or when I tried to enter the grove?" He watched Dreamflight s she crept closer to the forest's edge. She had found the most interesting four eyed frog and was intent on getting a better look. "Be careful. Those woods made me feel all cold and squirmy inside. It really isn't a good feeling." Dreamflight merely smiled and gave a wave of her staff to let him know she had heard him. A white spectral hand shot out of the ground and snatched her ankle. Tas gripped the helt of his knife, ready to jump to her rescue. Rather than having the look of terror that most would be displaying in her situation, Dreamflight seemed only annoyed. In a deft movement, she stabbed down on the spectral hand with the bottom of her staff. It leg go, reluctantly sinking back into the ground. Tas watched, amazed.  
Dreamflight stalked back, muttering something that sounded strangely like, "rude undead, just grabbing whoever they like…" Before Tas could comment, Raistlin appeared, stepping out of the darkness that seemed a part of him. He regarded each of them shrewdly, pointedly ignoring Caramon's exclamation of joy. With an air of majesty, he turned his cold, hourglass eyes to each of them in an unwavering look. This hushed each one, in turn, to silence - save the kender.  
"Hi, Raistlin!" Tas exclaimed, grinning up at the mage. "Gee, you haven't changed from the last time I saw you! Maybe you could try wearing different robes now and then. Perhaps some blue?" Tas withered slightly under the Raistlin's glower. "Er, maybe not. Say, have you met my new friend?" Raistlin flicked his glance to Dreamflight. Intending to intimidate this new irritation, he was struck bewildered by what his eyes showed him. His gaze widened slightly, with Dreamflight staring boldy, resolutely back. The exchange lasted briefly, but left Raistlin feeling a shudder creep down his spine. The mage doubled over in a fit of coughs and Caramon hastened to his side.  
"He's ill," Dreamflight observed thoughtfully. "Does he have the plague? I've heard that's a rather uncomfortable disease to have."  
"It is," Tas answered solemnly. "I've had it." Tas then began to tell Dreamflight the amazing story (with her hanging on his every word), until Tanis interrupted him.  
"As fascinating as that story may be," he disrupted with a stern look," Solace is a long journey from here." Tas drooped, but only momentarily.  
"I can talk and walk," he amended, taking Dreamflight's hand and leading her paces with his storytelling. The group followed, wrapping up in their own conversations and not noticing Tas slip the lightest peck to Dreamflight's cheek - nobody except Raistlin. Taking note of this, he continued his silent vigil to everything.  
After a week's travel, and Tas beginning to repeat his story of his Uncle Trapspringer exploring the cave of no end, Dreamflight interrupted him with a question.  
"Why are all of your friends coming together like this?" she inquired. "Not that it's a bad thing. I think it's great for old friends to get together again. But there must be a reason…" Tas glanced back at the group and, finding them preoccupied to his satisfaction, inched closer and answered in a whisper.  
"Tanis's Life Gift day is coming up," Tas whispered gleefully. "It's a milestone one… His thirtieth!" Dreamflight tossed the thought about in her head.  
"That's sweet of you all," she replied quietly, smiling. Glancing back at the group, the smile vanished into a puzzled frown. "Even the mage, Raistlin, agreed?" Tas grinned more.  
"Yes," he answered. "It surprised me, too. However, he's insisted on coming and I saw no reason, well no good reason, to refuse." Dreamflight huddled closer to Tas.  
"I don't like the way he looks at me," she confided with a shudder. "Like he's trying to cut me ope with his eyes." Tas shrugged.  
"He looks at everyone that way," said tas. "Anyway, he's behaving well enough so don't worry about him. Let me tell you about Solace!" Dreamflight half listened as Tas recited the description for his fourth time, though each one being quite original from the last. The other half of her attention wandered to the group, observing them. How long until they decided she had intruded on their tight circle of friendship long enough? She would do anything to keep from being separated from Tas at this point in time…  
"Dreamflight?" her attention came back together to look at Tas inquiringly. "When we get to Solace, I'll have a surprise for you." Dreamflight grinned, her mind racing with what gifts Tas could possibly have for her. This kept her occupied late into the night, nestled against Tas's sside. Sleep was about to take her, but an irritating noise stole it from her. Annoyed, she carefully sat up and looked around with tired eyes. She gasped, softly, as she saw a huge spider wrapping Sturm up in sticky threads. She rolled from Tas and grabbed up his hoopak, twirling it in the air for a bull roar sound.   
The intended effect - to scare off the spider - failed, but it did wake everyone else up. Seeing their friend in trouble, all were quick to act. Tanis and Caramon thrust their blades into the spider's abdomen, which caused yellow blood to ooze out, but the spider seemed undeterred. It extended poisonous fangs to tear into Sturm, but Tika thrust her shield between it and Sturm. The fangs dented it, but nothing more. Raistlin stood, leaning on his staff, mumbling the words to a spell while Flint hacked at one of the many legs.  
"What should I do?" Dreamflight frantically inquired, handing Tas back his hoopak and snatching her staff. Tas yanked his small knife out, charging at the spider.  
"Try not to get killed," he advised, calling back to her cheerfully as he joined Flint in damaging the spider's underside with a smile on his face. Although slightly groggy from being so abruptly woke from his sleep, he was glad for the excitement from what he supposed would be another boring night.  
Taking into the air and diving towards the spider, Dreamflight tried to recall all she knew of arachnoids, which didn't add up to much. Sticky strands suddenly shot out, covering Tas and Flint. The spider snatched them up in a good leg and lowered its fangs, unaware of the massive cuts caused by Tanis and Caramon trying to kill the creature. Desperate, Dreamflight sought for any wisdom she could cling to t. The phrase, "out of sight, out of mind" drifted into her line of thoughts. Although she knew it did not apply to the situation, she went with it with an optimistic sense. Swooping dangerously close, Dreamflight stabbed at one of the multiple facets of eyes. Screeching, the spider dropped Tas and Flint, swiping at Dreamflight. She dodged, but was thrown off balance, and the second hit sent her to the ground. Tanis and Caramon rushed to the spider, slicing at the eyes and sending it into frenzy.  
Tika worked to drag Tas and Flint tow here Sturm still lay. The group heard Raistlin give a few words of command. Tanis and Caramon ran out of the way while Dreamflight huddled and hoped to herself. Lightning crackled from Raistlin's fingertips, striking the arachnid. The currents danced around Dreamflight, but she suffered no more than a burn on her left arm. Shaken, but only with excitement, she raced back to the group. Sturm had been freed and they were working on Flint and Tas, the latter trying to squirm free of his bindings on his own. Picking up the knife Tas had dropped, Dreamflight knelt to work on cutting him free.  
"What was that thing?" Sturm growled, glancing at Raistlin. Raistlin smiled, a thin-lipped line.  
"Dreamflight and I were attacked by a bee-like one a week ago," Tika intoned, pulling strands of webbing from Caramon's hair.  
"They are horkvalli," Raistlin whispered, sitting back down. "Creature pets of Gilean created long ago that Takhisis supposedly poisoned. Theoretically, they were only myths created by young clerics that turned into bedtime stories. According to the story, the insects turned on Takhisis when a stronger force swept them up from her, granting the bugs intelligence in return for their service…"  
"How do you know?" Flint asked suspiciously. Raistlin coughed and remained silent.  
"Well, what are we going to do with them?" Tanis asked. "Why do we keep getting attacked? Are we the only ones that have had encounters?"  
"Tanis, you're as bad as Tas with all your questions," Tika sighed. "But they are the same questions we've all been asking ourselves…" Dreamflight remained silent, staring at the bug with a pained look. Her hand rest gently on her burned arm.  
"You're hurt," Tas pointed out once the webbing from his mouth had been removed. With surprising tenderness, he examined her arm, asking concerned questions alongside the curious ones.  
"Does it hurt? Do you need anything? Did you feel a jolt when it hit you? Did the lightning tingle? Anything I can do to soothe it?" He turned an angry, semi-stern look at Raistlin. "You hurt her."  
"She is fine," Raistlin snapped. "The burn will heal. It could have been far worse. Next time I prepare a spell that fool had better run, or she may not be so lucky!" Tas opened his mouth to retort, but Dreamflight's gentle touch quieted him. Flint, cleaning his beard of the sticky wisps, spoke up.  
"Do you believe that… thing intended to hurt us?" Flint observed. "It didn't act hostile until we attacked it."  
"I'm sure it was just tucking me into bed," Sturm muttered bitterly. Then, to take the sting off of his words, added, "Though Flint has a point."  
"It's worthy of thought," Tanis sighed wearily, "but we should try to sleep again. One of us should stand guard."  
"I will!" Tas volunteered enthusiastically. "I'd like to get a better look at one of those things. I mean, I got quite a good look at its underside, but I'd like to see the rest of it clearly too." Reluctantly, Tanis allowed him to stand first watch, warning the kender of what would happen if he should wander off or let his guard down. The rest departed back to their beds; Dreamflight rest her head against Tas's leg, yawning widely.  
"Have fun," she murmured, hugging one of his packs against herself. He grinned, watching fondly as the maiden fell asleep against him. Feeling the rhythmic beat of her heart against his knee, Tas thought long and hard about this new threat.  
"I doubt she's trained for combat, watching the way she fights," Tas mused aloud, inaudibly, to himself. "She's not trained, like I am, being a hero and all. It really is necessary for the job."  
Absently, his fingers south out her pouches as he spoke. "Perhaps it would be to her benefit if I trained her." He began digging through a pouch covered with white beads. "But should she have to face some of the things I have? Granted, they were interesting, but not quite suitable for the mind of someone so innocent." This was one of two pouches that she never showed off. Tas couldn't see why she bothered keeping it secret - it was merely filled with random herbs. "Hmm, this reminds me of Raistlin…" Tas picked up a small jar of crushed and dried flower petals and sniffed. An acute clarity filled his mind, though the smell was unpleasant. Hastily, he tucked it back. The second mysterious pouch was non-descript, except for a white feather dangling off of it. The feather sparkled and shimmered in Lunitari's light, making it appear slightly like a ruby. Tas peeked inside. This time the objects of curiosity were far more interesting.  
Inside was one platinum covered scale, one piece of crisp, clean parchment, a black talon of some sort, and an ordinary wooden whistle. Tas reached in to examine the objects, but Dreamflight stirred and he snatched his hand away quickly. With a sigh, he set the pouch back to where he had found it and studied Dreamflight again. Sleepily, he decided a little training wouldn't hurt, and drifted to sleep. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Brother

Dreamflight took well to her training - as well as a kender could. Tas, acting as her personal tutor, was taking immense pride in her accomplishments, yet was puzzled over her refusal to wield anything but his hoopak and her staff.  
"It's a good idea to know how to use a bladed weapon," Tas pointed out, offering his knife for her to use. "Even if you never use it." Reluctantly, she took hold of the hilt, but cut her hand in the process. With a cry, she steadfastly refused the knife ever since. After a length of time, Tas gave up offering and the two continued the routine lessons. The rest of the group had begun to regard their new addition fondly, finding an odd, subtle charm to her. They helped her learn to fight, hunt, and other skills necessary to travel. They proved necessary as the insectoid attacks increased, though with little indication as to why. After each attack, Dreamflight became quiet and withdrawn for hours after. Tas found the behavior peculiar, but, with time, came to notice what a peculiar (and spectacular) kendermaid she really was. Rather than letting it frustrate him, Tas chalked the traits up to mystery and let it charm him all the more.  
It was nearly a month before they reached Solace, but this was met with weary joy from all. Tanis's Life Gift Day was only a couple days away, and preparations had to be made. To avoid becoming a hindrance, Tas took Dreamflight on daily excursions that often ended up being chased by angry neighbors. After such an occurrence one day, the kender couple wandered back to Tanis's home, hand in hand, talking.  
"How long have we known each other, Tas?" Dreamflight inquired, gazing around herself idly.  
"About two and a half months," Tas declared, grinning. "Seems longer, doesn't it?" Dreamflight smiled, nodding, and halted. Tas raised an eye inquiringly. "Something amiss?"  
"There's something I need to do," she sighed, grasping his hands tighter in hers. "Alone. I'll be back by morning. Now, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, I know that look! You will not follow me." Tas feigned his shock at the accusation, but the disappointment was real. Perhaps he could think of some excuse. Perhaps he would need to return an item of hers that had found its way into his pouch. She would understand…  
But, looking into her suddenly sorrowful eyes, Tas knew she was serious. This was not a time for him to play a love-sick tag-along. She needed to be alone tonight… But why?  
"Farewell for tonight, Tas," she whispered, kissing hi forehead gently. With a twinkle in her eyes, she turned and walked away. For long moments, Tas remained where he stood, wrestling between his curiosity and respect. He wanted desperately to know where Dreamflight had gone, and why. On the other hand, he cared and trusted her enough to want to respect her wishes. Usually, in such cases, his curiosity won. However, he was resolved not to give in this time. He would stand his ground and leave her be. He would…  
The slick, cunning, mental voice of his curiosity sliced his thoughts. What if she was in trouble? What if she needed help, or comfort? His mind whirled with suppositions. Perhaps she had gone off to battle, and left him behind to keep him safe. She was fighting for his protection (although there was a lack of ferocious beasts in Solace)! Tas was touched, but positive that his presence was necessary. He would not let his sweetheart die on his behalf. With pride, Tas stalked in the direction that she had set off in. Oddly, Tas did not realize how true he was.  
It took time to find exactly where she had gone, but eventually he heard her voice and followed it. He found her, resting on her knees and talking to a hooded figure. At least, Tas assumed it was her. She retained her fine, delicate features and melodic voice. She looked exactly like herself, in fact, aside that her eyes were now blazing gold, rather than blue, and she glowed with an eerie multi-hued aura. The figure in black robes, face, hands, and other limbs, lost in the folds of fabric. As Tas looked at the figure he became transfixed. His body went cold, his breath shortened, and his mind clouded with confusion and thoughts of déjà vu. Wrenching his gaze away, he looked back to Dreamflight. Warmth washed back over him; he felt relaxed, and his thoughts sharpened. He felt, also, anger and despair radiate from her body. Then, the two spoke.  
"What is it?" Dreamflight, now Dreams, hissed. "What is it you want from me?" The figure spoke in a voice that made Tas shudder. It was not that it grated, or hissed, or any other form of variety. It was so devoid of anything remarkable that Tas would welcome the unpleasant harshness that even the worst voice would supply.  
"I wish you miserable," the voice droned. "For your unhappiness. Have you not discerned that? Your joy pains me, sister. I wish to make you fall back to your endless sleep. If I must crush what you love to bring this about, then so be it."  
"You will not succeed," Dreams muttered darkly. "I bind this world and any friends therin to my soul. You cannot shatter that." Tas sensed amusement from the cloaked figure.  
"I need not bother," it replied. "All that is required is your misery of their pain. For them to know you are the cause of this pain. They will despise you, and you may return home to me."  
"Tas would never turn from me!" Dreams cried out passionately. "He loves me purely! I need not interfere with his heart, and never have. His admiration and caring are his own, and I trust it will not waver. Defeat that, brother, and I will lay down at your feet and beg for mercy." There was tense silence.  
"Very well," the voice spoke at last. "But even kender have limits, sister. You are foolish to give your love to a pathetic mortal."  
"He is not so pathetic that he could not harm you," she retorted, smirking. Silent fury rolled on the stillness that ensued, making Tas cringe.  
"He wounded me," the voice whispered. "He will destroy you, my childish twin, simply by breaking your heart. Farewell, my dear… And remember this, Dreams… When you loved me, I hated you. And now that you hate me, I love you." A hand emerged from the shifting black robes, stroking her cheek gently. The hand gave one an impression of staring into a deep, vast hole. In the time it takes to blink, he was gone. The ghostly glow left Dreamflight, and her eyes were a normal blue again. Tas would have doubted that anything had even occurred if there was not a burn mark on Dreamflight's cheek where she had been touched. Silently, she curled into a ball and wept. 


	10. Chapter IX: A Day of Celebration

Tas hadn't gone to her. He knew he had seen things not meant for his eyes and felt miserable for it. He also understood, to an extent, what Dreamflight was,a nd that made him feel all the worse.  
A goddess! His thoughts resounded with the word. I fell in love with a goddess! It explains much, but I'm still as confused as ever… And now I know she'll leave me… What reason does she have to stay here? Suddenly, Tas stopped and glanced up on at the sky.  
"But, then, she kissed me," he murmured. "She's still here. She can be hurt, too! I saw what Raistlin's magic did… But, then again, Raistlin is a powerful mage… And why doesn't she use whatever powers a goddess has when danger comes? It's all confusing." Sighing and snuffling, Tas shuffled back into Tanis's house. Flint glanced at him.  
"What's wrong, lad?" Flint asked, concerned by the hurt look fixed on Tas's face. "Where's your maiden friend?"  
"She's busy," he sighed. "Talking to family." Tas was going to say more, but thought that Dreamflight would be mad at him if he had mentioned more. Also, Flint would not have believed him. Flint was already surprised by that small bit.  
"She has kin?" he asked. "Why was she raised by the Innkeepers in Panthalas then?" Tas shrugged.  
"It was her brother," he replied. "He was probably on wanderlust when she was born." Though, Tas remembered the figure calling Dreamflight "twin". Feeling miserable, Tas went to bed early. Sleep refused to come, ironically as this was the only time he wanted it to, so Tas lay on his bed, thinking of all that had been said.  
She had said he loved her, which was true, and it was becoming clear that she loved him back. And that this brother of hers was going to use that against her. Anger caused him to flush.  
"She has faith that I won't leave," he sighed. "Through thick and thin…" His fists clenched. "She's right. I-I won't leave. I never left my friends when they were in trouble." Suddenly, he brightened. "And this guarantees I'll be on adventures with her." With a content sigh, he lay back and shut his eyes once more. Immensely pleased that he could solve two problems at once, Tas fell into peaceful sleep.  
  
The next day was Tanis's Life Gift Day. Dreamflight showed up early in the morning, around the same time that Laurana returned from her own expedition to the surprise and delight of everyone. Dreamflight had greeted and met Laurana in high spirits, having been purged of her sorrow and ready to enjoy the festivities.  
Dreamflight tiptoed into Tas's room, snuggling into his arms and waking him. Quietly, they discussed the events for the day. There was to be a large cake set, waiting for Tanis when he woke. Next, there would be a giving of gifts, followed by games and over all fun.  
"I'll teach you hoopak toss," Tas murmured into her ear, keeping quiet so as not to wake the others. This required all of his willpower, and Dreamflight's cautioning, as he felt he could run around and sing out happily.  
"I can't wait," she giggled. "Let's go wake everyone up, now. I think we've waited long enough." Gleefully, the two kender snuck around, rousing the others from slumber. Tika, Flint,a nd Sturm obliged. Tas had quite a bit of trouble rousing Caramon (Tika managed to lend help with the threat of no cakes), and Dreamflight received a glare that would have petrified anyone else when she woke Raistlin. Eventually, though, all were wakened and waiting eagerly for Tanis. After an hour of waiting, Tanis woke and, accompanied by Laurana, walked into the kitchen. Grinning faces met his and Tanis swelled with love for his friends.  
"Come on, Tanis, cut the cake," Caramon chuckled. "We're starving!" Smiling, Tanis obliged and they all dined on the sweet dessert for breakfast. Then, came the gifts. From Tika, some baked pastries. From Caramon, a refined suit of armor made especially for Tanis. Flint offered up a finely crafted sword and Sturm gave him a solute and an honorary vow, along with other knightly ritualistic words (which made little sense to the kender, but Tanis appeared pleased). Raistlin gave him a minute magical charm (easily made by any mage). Laurana offered Tanis some trinkets from their elven homeland. Tas fished in his pouches before handing over a rather battered old ring that he had picked up long ago (Tas swore that it was given to him by a shop owner in a mageware shop). Dreamflight, unprepared and shy, sang for him.  
  
_"In the night there is a star  
Lighting your way.  
Shining wherever you are  
Hiding in day.  
When it seems all hope is gone  
And you are alone.  
Wait for night to pass to dawn  
And your stare has shone.  
My spirit will be with you  
Within your heart.  
We'll never be, under stars  
Be far apart."_  
  
Smiling at her words, Tanis declared that the festivities should start. As promised, Tas led Dreamflight outside, eager to show her the game. At first, she was awkward and clumsy at using the hoopak to toss a ball of string about. Just as she was beginning to catch on, however, she froze, hearing an ominous sound. Buzzing. It was not the buzz of one insect, but many. Far too many… She shuddered, bracing herself for what must come, when the sound abruptly stopped. Looking around, it seemed that no one else had heard the deadly warning.  
A warning! That's all it had been - a warning. She heeded it. The next morning she was packed and bidding everyone farewell.  
"I can't explain it," she whimpered at their questioning. "But you're not safe with me. I must go…" Before she would let herself hear their protests, she turned to leave. A hand snatched hers, holding it tightly. Tas, snuffling, refused to let go.  
"I n-never got to give you my present," he stammered. Drawing Dreamflight closer, he went on. "We've only known each other a couple months… But, when a kender finds that one, he knows." Sucking in a breath, his voice creaked and he laughed suddenly. "This may be the hardest thing I've ever asked, and I've asked quite a lot of things in my time…" He shut his eyes again, tightly. "Dreamflight… Would you accompany me back to Kendermore where… Where I could make you my wife?" Shocked silenced ensued. The companions stared, astounded at the kender pair, waiting for the answer. Dreamflight's look was one who had found happiness at a terrible price.  
"You are in danger with me-"  
"I don't care!" Tas cried out. "Please, I will take the risk! I welcome it, in fact. Dreamflight, I haven't had this much fun in…" He reflected back, but his eyes grew cloudy and he frowned. "Well I guess I lost track of time because I don't remember. But ever since I met you I've had fun." She smiled.  
"When you put it that way," she mumbled, blushing, "how can I refuse? Knowing you, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, you'd follow me anyways." Tas grinned from ear to pointed ear and embraced her.  
It is an old tradition that kender exchange an item of sentimental value. With an ache in his heart, Tas slowly drew a clean, white chicken feather from his pouch and presented it to her. Dreamflight gasped softly.  
"Paladine's feather," she breathed. "But, Tas, you love this feather!" Smiling, Tas placed it in her hands, and closed her fingers over the soft plumage.  
"And I love you," he sighed, smiling wistfully. Dreamflight thought hard about what to give back. Gently and slowly, she reached into the feather marked pouch slung at her side. Her fingers closed around an object and she held her fist him. She paused, only a moment, and opened her hand. Inside was the whistle. Tas blinked, taking it and examining it. There was nothing extraordinary about it, as far as he could see.  
"What's its story?" he inquired. Dreamflight's eyes clouded over as she called up the memory…


	11. Chapter X: Memory

She had been very young for such a curious kender - barely six years old. She'd finished her chores early that day so she may explore the streets. A kender couple had rented rooms, but left before Dreamflight could speak to them. Hoping she might find them, she explored down alley sand streets. However, her mind kept wandering (as it was apt to do), as did her fingers. She paused at a store in the street selling wooden trinkets. Absently, she picked up a toy boat, admiring it. A sight caught her eye and she began to wander off… Until a strong hand grabbed her roughly.  
"Thief!" the vendor shrieked. "Give that back, you dirty kender!" Blushing, she gave it back and stammered for an excuse. The vendor's hand rose to strike her, and she twisted away, dashing down an alleyway. The vendor took chase, catching her eventually, and beating her. She cried out for help, crumpling beneath his fist, and curling into a ball. She waited for the blow that would surely dash her brains out…  
"Hey! You! Stop that right now! Leave that poor child alone!" A shrill voice resounded. The vendor's attention shifted from her.  
"She yours?" he demanded. There was a pause.  
"Well, no…"  
"Then shut up and mind your own business!"  
"Kender are our business…" This was a softer, more feminine voice. "Unhand that kenderchild before you knock her senseless!" Dreamflight heard muttered curses and, then, the vendor's retreating footsteps. Strong, small hands picked her up…  
"She doesn't look too good… My! Would you look at this? She has wings!" Softer hands caressed her tattered, disheveled feathers.  
"How special! But we'll worry about that later. She's quite hurt."  
"I wonder where her parents are…"  
"Isn't she the little one we saw at the Inn? Perhaps they're there." There was movement again. Dreamflight opened her eyes a bit and saw the face of a kender and kendermaid, carrying her and fussing over the injuries. "She looks about Tas's age, don't you think?" The man nodded. "Funny, I didn't see any other kender around the Inn. I wonder…"  
"Humans," Dreamflight whimpered. "The… keepers…" The two adult kender stopped and glanced at her.  
"Humans?" the man repeated. "The Innkeepers? They raised you?" She nodded wearily and shut her eyes again. The throbbing in her head would not cease. There was another pause and she could feel that they had started walking again.  
"The poor child…"  
"She could use more kender influence. Who knows what those humans are teaching her."  
You know, Tas could use a playmate… And she does have such nice wings. She'd be the envy of Kendermore."  
"No, no… We are not taking an orphan back with us. Admittedly, she is a charming child, but… She has parents here."  
"Human parents."  
"Parents nonetheless." They remained silent after that until the return of her to her parents. Clutched feebly in her hand was a whistle that had 'fallen' out of one of their pouches.  
"Give that back," her mother scolded gently. "It's not nice to steal." The kendermaid laughed.  
"It's fine," she giggled. "Let her have it… Who knows? It may come back to us anyways…" 


	12. Chapter XI: Kendermore

Tas stared at the whistle in amazement.  
"This was my parents'?" he inquired, turning the item about in his hands. Dreamflight smiled and nodded.  
"It was my first gift," she sighed happily. "Your parents saved me." Tas felt misty eyed as his fingers closed around the precious piece of wood. "It also inspired me to take up music!" Tas grinned and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you," he sighed, closing his eyes in bliss. He was acutely aware of Dreamflight's nimble fingers sliding his knife out of his sheath. He ignored it until he heard the sound of cut hair. It was a type of "snip" and "rip" sound mixed together. Dreamflight was twisting a small ribbon around a tiny portion of cut off braid. Lovingly, she tucked it into Tas's topknot. The companions, who were slightly ignorant in kender courtship lore, seemed quite puzzled. Tas laughed inwardly and waved to them.  
"I guess this is goodbye for me too!" he declared. He slid a glance back to Dreamflight. "But I promise we'll come back to visit. Who knows? You'll probably need me again." Sighing contently, Tas hooked an arm in Dreamflight's. "To Kendermore!"  
She laughed gleefully, "Kendermore!" It was quite a sight to see two kender, arm in arm, skip and frolic off towards the rising sun, singing a song in kenderspeak. To some in the group, it was a picture of the purest, most innocent love and joy on the planet. How could anything possibly go wrong win the world with such lighthearted people to populate it?  
War soon broke out afterwards.  
It wasn't exactly the traditional war of good versus evil. Undisputedly, the Knights of Takhisis were quite aggressive towards the Solamnic Knights, but this wasn't their primary target. Instead, fury was unleashed upon the scattered temples of the lesser gods. Reports were made that these armies had the support of bug hordes. This alarmed Dreamflight quite a bit, but mystified her as well. The reports said that the insects in the swarms were only slightly larger and more intelligent than the natural kind. There had been no sightings of the giant kind that had plagued the journey of the companions.  
They were discussing this, one night, while watching the stars. Growing uneasy as the conversation drifted towards what action the gods may take, Dreamflight changed the subject back to their destination.  
"How much longer until we reach Kendermore?" she inquired, looking at a map spread out in front of them. Tas did some calculations in his head.  
"A week or two longer," he proclaimed. "Anxious? I certainly am. It's always nice to-" he caught himself. He had been about to say 'see family again' but remembered all too clearly the incident in Panthalas. "To… See your hometown again." Dreamflight smiled, knowing perfectly well what Tas had been about to say. "At any rate, you'll love it there. And I bet you'll be a real hit with everyone else too!"  
"I hope so," Dreamflight giggled, ruffling her wings in the crisp air. "I don't suppose there's such a thing as kender banishment, is there?" Tas shook his head. "No, I didn't expect there to be." Tas gave a content sigh as his eyes scanned the horizon.  
"They'll love you," he murmured. "Just as I do."  
They did, but far too much.  
Immediately upon their arrival, kender children swarmed to greet them. A few of the older kids gave Tas a warm greeting while the rest merely pawed at his pouches to get a look inside. In the time it takes to draw a breath, they were on Dreamflight next. Their questions mingled and chorused into a large, shrill voice.  
"Where did you get wings? Can I touch them? What's your name? Where have you been traveling? What's in your pouches? Do you have any family here? Will you play with us?" Tas detangled Dreamflight from the mob of tiny hands and large questions.  
"They're charming" Dreamflight commented, glancing back to see a small train of curious children bobbing behind them. "I didn't mind the questions."  
"Its not the questions I'm worried about," Tas replied, grinning. "It's that questions often lead to exploring, and at their age, that means trying to examine with their hands. It wouldn't do to have your wings in shreds for…" He trailed off. Dreamflight frowned, and allowed herself to be guided mindlessly past homes and shops down the twisting roads.  
He has been hesitant towards the upcoming wedding, she thought. Why? Was it only an empty promise? A chill spread over her, making her shiver involuntarily. Tas stopped, grinning, and motioned to an open door.  
"Welcome home," he announced, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her indoors. An elderly kendermaid was in the kitchen, tending to an oven. "Mother!" The lady blinked and studied Tas a moment.  
"Tas?" she said. "Tas, is that you?" With a laugh, the two kenderkin embraced. "Tas, it is you! What are you doing home so soon?" Tas took a step back, his eyes shining with joy and pride.  
"Mother, there's someone you should meet," he said, grinning. He gave Dreamflight the lightest of pushes in the small of her back, bringing her to stand at Tas's side. "This is Dreamflight." The elder kendermaid smiled and stuck out her hand.  
"How do you do?" she asked. "My name is Elena Burrfoot and I'm Tasslehoff's mother. Do you have a last name, young one? My, what lovely wings! Wherever did you get them?" Dreamflight smiled and hoped she appeared pleasant.  
"I'm fine, thank you," she murmured, shaking the proffered hand. "No, I don't have any known kin, either."  
"I didn't think I recognized you!" Elena exclaimed. "You've never been to Kendermore, have you?" Dreamflight blushed.  
"Is it that obvious?" she despaired, slumping. "Oh, I'm trying hard to fit in!" Elena patted the distraught girl on the head.  
"It's not that, dear one," she consoled. "It's just like they say. 'It's easy to spot a goose egg in the hen house'." After Dreamflight gave her a puzzled look, Elena elaborated. "We're a close society in Kendermore. Everyone knows everybody and their families." Tas fidgeted briefly beside Dreamflight.  
"That's a problem, Mother," Tas sighed. "You see, I've come home to be wedded." Elena's eyes widened in glee.  
"That's great, Tas!" She cheered. "Oh, I'll have a great time! We've got catering to worry about, decorations, and music-"  
"Mother," Tas interrupted gently, "the Council won't like this if we can't identify her bloodline. Unless they've changed members. Have they?" Elena shook her head and studied Dreamflight carefully.  
"I was born on the road," Dreamflight offered. "Does it happen often?" Elena grinned and nodded. "And they died shortly after…"  
"That's not uncommon either," Elena sighed. "Perhaps we could pin a family name to you? I recall that Cantrip Mageream hasn't been seen in twenty some years."  
"Did he have a wife?" Dreamflight asked curiously. "What was he like?"  
Elena patted Dreamflight's head again and replied, "No, he didn't, but he could have met someone on the road. Don't go worrying about this, you two. I'll work something out. Why don't you introduce your sweetheart to your father, Tas? He's in his shop." Tas smiled, hugging his mother again and taking Dreamflight by the hand. "Goodbye, young lady. Welcome to the family."  
"What does your father sell?" Dreamflight inquired, peering eagerly at the shops. Tas smirked, steering her through crowds of curious kenderfolk.  
"Maps!" he announced proudly, entering the cartography shop. "I got all my maps from my father. Speaking of which, hullo Father!" An older kender beamed at Tas.  
"Tas!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back home, son! Did you bring any new tales of adventure for us? Perhaps a souvenir or two? I don't suppose any new maps? And who is this radiant young kendermaid? My word! Where-"  
"Did I get my wings?" finished Dreamflight, laughter sparkling in her eyes. "No shop, I assure you."  
"You know, I saved a young kenderchild with wings once," the kender responded wistfully. "Looked a lot like you! That must have been… Nearly twenty years ago!" Tas and Dreamflight shared a knowing smile.  
"I'm Dreamflight," she said, extending a hand. "I don't recall your name…"  
"Kalin," the old kender introduced himself. "Kalin Burrfoot."  
"I hope you like her," Tas giggled. "She'll be family soon!" Kalin smiled and patted Dreamflight's hand.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Did one of my older sons finally settle down with a sister of yours?"  
"I'm the one, Father," Tas laughed. "Those other two will never settle down."  
"The same was said for you and I," Kalin replied solemnly. Tas blushed.  
"It's worth it," he confided, winking a few times at his father. Kalin was about to ask Dreamflight another question, but Tas raised a finger and silenced him. "Before you go asking her formal questions, I think you should have talk with Mother. She could explain things rather well…" Kalin placed his hands on his hips and passed a scrutinizing gaze over Dreamflight. She flinched, though there was no malicious in his eyes. She could see how he came to be a mapmaker.  
Nodding, Kalin declared, "You'll be a fine edition to our family, young lady." Flushing from the compliment, she inched closer to Tas in order to hide her embarrassing modesty. "Though I can't help feel that there's more to you than meets the eyes." Dreamflight blushed brighter and fidgeted.  
"Should I announce her to the Council now?" Tas asked eagerly. "I've never done this before, you know." Kalin smiled and clapped his son on the back.  
"Don't worry about that now," he laughed. "Take the maiden and show her around home. We'll worry about the Council tomorrow." Grinning, Tas reached for Dreamflight's hand… and found air. He whipped around, looking for her. She hadn't wandered too far, and was quite content to sit on the ground and cuddle a small kitten she had found.  
"It's so cute!" she crooned, smoothing down its fur. "Poor thing must be lost. I'll just carry it with me until we find its owner." She rose, mewling kitten in her arms, and wandered off again, with Tas trailing behind to watch her. The welcome wagon of children swarmed her again, causing the kitten to be lost in the confusion.  
"Entertain them," Tas advised before being pulled away by three older children with demands of a story. Dazed, Dreamflight brought her flute, one that had been concealed extra well, and played a slow lullaby. The children hushed, listening with apt attention. One by one they sat down to hear the tune. Soon, the only one still standing was Tasslehoff, who was enthralled by her playing as much as the children. Gently and slowly, like a warm lazy breeze, the song ended. For a brief moment, the kenderchildren remained quiet and attentive. The moment ended abruptly and they were soon pleading for more music. Before she could comply, however, dinner bells began to ring at various homes and over half of the excited children departed. Tas shook his head to clear the haze that had clouded his thoughts.  
"That was great," he complimented, smiling wanly. The music had been beautiful, but he wasn't so sure how he felt about the after effects. "Now, what would you like to do most right now?" Dreamflight ran a list of her current needs through her head and made a decision.  
"Eat," she sighed in tones as musical as the dinner bells. 


	13. Chapter XII: Midnight Confessions

Warning! This chapter contains sexual innuendo. But don't worry, folks, I won't be making any lemons.  
  
Dinner at the Burrfoots was quaint. In the past, the dinnertable would be buzzing with conversation from the four children, and occasionally, both parents. Now it was merely the elder parents, Tas, and their daughter-to-be, the latter two who were busy discussing the wedding plans.  
"Mother, have you found a plan for the Council?" Tas inquired, shoveling a morsel of dinner into his mouth. "I'd hate for them to say no."  
"As long as you take me with her at presentation, all will be fine," she answered, a knowing smile on her face. "Worry about the clothing. I can cook, not sew."  
"I'm sure everything will work out," Kalin mused. He placed his hand over his wife's. "It did for us." The older couple shared a heartwarming smile, causing Tas and Dreamflight to glance at each other.  
"If it was possible, I'd say I was nervous," Dreamflight replied meekly, and gave a strangled laugh. Lyena and Kalin eyed her oddly until Tas cleared his throat.  
"It was a long journey," Tas offered by way of explanation. "I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind, which must be making it quite tired."  
"Yes," she sighed, "it is. If it's not a problem, I'd like to go to bed." And get out of these uncomfortable clothes, she thought. All of her own had been discarded to wash and meanwhile, she was borrowing some of Elena's clothing. While they fit, she was forced to keep her wings squished underneath the blouse.  
"Goodnight, my dear," Tas said, patting her hand gently. "I'll come check on you later." She smiled and quickly slipped into the guest room. Her first course of action was to pull the shirt and shawl off to flex her wings. That accomplished, she opened a window to let Lunitari's light stream in. She leaned upon the sill for quite some time, star gazing. After a couple hours had flown by, the door opened a crack; Tas thought to sneak in without waking her. Dreamflight jumped and snatched the blouse on the floor, hastily covering herself. Tas's blush at the mistake he'd made almost outshone Lunitari.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll leave."  
"No!" Dreamflight nearly cried out, but managed to lower the volume to a hiss. "No, please, stay." Tas, who had been trying to divert his eyes, heard the note of desperation in her voice and looked at her fully with concern.  
"Something's wrong," he deduced and stepped closer. "What is it?" The silence seemed to reverberate Dreamflight's inner turmoil.  
"Tas," she whimpered. "I'm so different from the others. I'm… Afraid of embarrassing you. The fact I fear anything is odd in itself!" Her voice cracked from cries that longed to escape. "I'm not like other kender. What if you suddenly change your mind?" Tas stepped closer and pulled her to him, stroking her ponytail soothingly.  
"It's okay," he whispered. "You were raised by humans, so you're bound to be different. I like that! It makes you interesting to be around. But, my dear, you fret far too much. You need to cease worrying about such little things. If you really want to fit in, you'll let things be the way they are, and look for the silver lining. That's what I've always done!" She looked at him, hard, searchingly.  
"Do you worry about anything?" she whispered. "Ever?" Tas sighed and shifted his gaze to Solinari, who was beginning to peek over the horizon.  
"Yes," he answered. "I worry about you, and my friends, and my family. I suppose that makes me different as well… But for the most part, I try to keep my mind too occupied to worry. Just watch, after all this is over, we'll have the world to explore, and that will keep you occupied. I've heard weddings are a strain anyways."  
Dreamflight sighed and clutched his homespun shirt in her hands. If only you knew, she cried out in her thoughts. If only you knew how different I truly am!  
It was about this moment that Tas realized that he held vulnerable kendermaid in a compromising position. Rather than push her away in modesty, which may upset her further, he tried to speed the healing process with a tender kiss in hopes she would pull away on her own. This caused him to tingle all over, and other odd sensations. The kiss, intending to be a soothing one, turned ardent. He held her tighter as she gave way to his advances without a fight. An odd awareness descended on Tasslehoff. He considered it to be like hunger, only without the painful stomach constrictions. Like hunger, his body was telling him what he craved. Flushing at his thoughts that seemed quite unhero-like, he pondered what it all meant as his hands caresses her feathers.  
A small, smothered voice, his conscious, spoke up. This was not the time for acting this way. He was unwed and she was susceptible from her turmoil. If he was to act with the noble bearing he'd taken a little pride in being bestowed, he would have to be patient. The idea made him cringe, but he conceded and stepped back from her.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I really… really am. But I shouldn't be… Um… Exploring this new 'adventure' until the wedding." He noted her confusion and misread it for insult. "I mean, I'd like to! Don't get me wrong, but well… You see… My body loves you too, and it has a really funny way of expressing it and-"  
Comprehension flashed over her features and she smiled. "It's okay, Tas. I understand now. Go on. I'll be here in the morning to see more of Kendermore." Nearly stumbling over his feet, Tas turned and blew a kiss before dashing out of the room. 


	14. Chapter XIII: Wedding Bells

The next day, happily fitted in her own clothes, Lyena and Tasslehoff escorted Dreamflight to the current ruling body - the Council. Made up of various elder kender, the Council ruled justly and fairly. They had been the ruling body for two months now, a small record. Now the six of them sat and studied the trio as they approached the long table from which they all assembled.  
"Name?" one asked. Tas stepped forward and cleared his throat after a curt little bow that nearly tripped him up. Amused, the Council now gave them full attention.  
"Lyena Burrfoot, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, and Dreamflight Mageream," Tas announced. The Council nodded to Lyena, in some cases waved cheerfully, but gave Dreamflight puzzled looks.  
"Where did she get wings?" two asked in unison.  
"Never mind that now," said another, sternly. "We can question her on that later. More importantly, it appears none of us have heard of her before, which means the records must be out of date."  
"The records are always out of date," another one points out. "Our scribe keeps doodling on the pages." The head of the Council chooses to ignore this.  
Lyena spoke up, "She is the daughter of Cantrip Magream. He disappeared about twenty years ago on a quest for spells and apparently had a daughter on the road before his untimely demise." The Council was far more interested now.  
"But where did she get her wings?" one insisted. "The last time I checked, Cantrip hadn't found a spell to give wings to anything." Lyena hesitated.  
"My mother had been given wings as a divine gift," Dreamflight spoke up. "But since she died, the gods gave them to me." It was confusing, illogical, and sounded of pure fantasy. The Council bought it; hook, line, and sinker. After a flurry of questions, the Council Head spoke up.  
"What have you come before us for?" he asked. Tas answered gleefully.  
"We wish to be wedded!" he exclaimed happily. There was a moment of congratulations and the like until the Head managed to quiet them. A hush descended as six topknots bowed together in discussion. Soon they reached a decision.  
"Sure," one answered, shrugging. "Just invite us!"  
  
There was not a set date for the wedding. The Burrfoot family decided to wait until they had everything, and then make an announcement and see who showed up. At day, Tas and Dreamflight had fun around town and looked for supplies. At night, they snuggled briefly together at the doorway before reluctantly, and with increasing difficulty, departed for the night. Then came the day that Dreamflight woke up and realized she finally had everything she needed.  
"Lyena!" she called out, looking about. "I'm ready!" Lyena had been drinking morning tea, and positively beamed when Dreamflight rushed in to tell her the news.  
"I know," Lyena replied with a happy smile. "And Tas is already getting ready. I made the announcement and you two have quite a turnout. Now, go put on your finest things and meet me at the door." With a grin, Dreamflight raced back to her room. She thought with love and joy of her friends as he removed the shimmering gown given to her by the Knights. After she had carefully slipped the iridescent material on, and found some random jewelry to wear, Dreamflight hurried to the door where Lyena and Kalin waited.  
"Traditionally, your father would escort you," began Lyena. "But under the circumstances, that's impossible. So Kalin has offered to take you and preside over the wedding." Kalin nodded, grinning. Dreamflight felt her eyes mist and her vision swim. Determined, she swiped the offending tears from her eyes and allowed Kalin to slip his arm through hers. Lyena had been right - the turnout was amazing. Kender from all around Kendermore had decided to attend, if for nothing else, but Lyena's cooking after the ceremony. Nobody was arranged in any particular order. They merely milled about, mingling, leaving a clearing for where the bride and groom shall stand. Even Tas, dressed in somewhat formal attire, had drifted from where he had been waiting to mix with old friends. Kalin, with parental air, took Tas by the elbow and pulled him to his proper place. Tas grinned in good humor and waved to his friends.  
"You seem happy," Dreamflight mused, grinning. Tas clasped her hands in his.  
"I am!" he exclaimed. "Today I marry, see old friends, and eat good food at a party. What more is there to ask for?" Dreamflight nodded in agreement, quieted by Kalin beginning what could scarcely be called a sermon.  
"Hi everyone!" he called out, waving to several acquaintances. "Well, in case you didn't know, this is my son's wedding!" There were some looks of comprehension and a couple choruses of "ohhh"s. "Well, with that settled, let's begin. My son here is Tasslehoff. This pretty lady is Dreamflight. Isn't she nice? No, no need to blush, dear. I'm quite proud of my son. In all honesty, I can't believe he found someone. Oh, Tas is a likeable guy. But he's worse than his brothers and sister when it comes to settling down to do anything! What's that, dear? Oh, yes, the ceremony…" Dreamflight smiled, half listening. She allowed her gaze and mind to roam around the crowd.  
She saw something that made her grow cold. A figure, now kender sized to avoid being seen, stood in the shadows dressed in black robes, watching. Dreamflight paled, causing the crowd to look around curiously. Tas looked quite concerned and Kalin paused his "sermon".  
"I think we should move to the party," Kalin decreed. "Do you two do?"  
"I do," Tas and Dreamflight answered in unison. Here came the fun, old traditions that nobody remembered why they were done anymore.  
"Exchange your things to show that you belong toe ach other," Kalin instructed, trying to remember what the exact procedures were. "And remove your shoes to show the many roads you will travel together." Grinning, the two did as custom bid, chorused by the delighted cheers of their guests. There was a stampeded to the town square for food and drink. Music started shortly after.  
"Come along," Tas laughed, pulling Dreamflight's hand. "You look like you need a drink." Dreamflight hesitated, glancing away. Tas followed her gaze, seeing the familiar black cloaked figure. His spirits plummeted, and Tas took what he hoped was a menacing step forward.  
"You know who he is?" Dreamflight asked, startled. Tas blushed and fidgeted with his topknot.  
"No," he mumbled. "I know what he is… And what you are…" Dreamflight paled again. "Don't worry! I love you regardless, and I'm not terribly sad you didn't tell me yourself. But I don't like him; he hurts you." Dreamflight hugged Tas tightly.  
"Thank you," she sighed, "for everything. Go enjoy yourself, Tas. I'll be along soon." With a parting kiss, the kendermaid hurried to the shadows, leaving Tas to watch after with familiar worry.


	15. Chapter XIV: Family Present

"What is it you want?" she hissed. "Have you come to ruin this as well?" Though he made no sound, Dreams could feel Chaos laughing.  
"Can't I come watch my twin on her special day?" Chaos mused, mirth implied in the toneless words. "This is the first day of a new life for you, beloved sister. It would be rude of me not to attend."  
"Then leave," she growled. "You've come to gloat, not let me have peace!" There was a long silence.  
"Where is my brother-in-law?" Chaos sneered. "I want to welcome him to the family." Dreams bristled, wings ruffling.  
"Don't touch him!" she shrieked. "Don't even come near my family!" Chaos's hand shot out from his robes and Dreams cringed, bracing herself for a blow, and was surprised to feel his arms encircle her in a hug.  
"My sister," he hissed. A hand caressed a feather, turning it to smoke. "I love you so. I promise not to personally touch your beloved new soulmate. Dreams pulled away, her golden eyes shining with anger.  
"I don't believe you," she muttered, nursing the skin exposed from the missing feather.  
"Go," Chaos instructed. "Play. Dance and sing. This is the last day of comfort. I have brought you a special guest as well. If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, he's entertaining this miserable town with his lute." Dreams blinked, surprised. "Farewell, my sister…" In a blink, he was gone, as though never existing. The immortal glow faded from Dreamflight, her eyes blue once more. She paused to regain her composure before turning and running towards the party.  
  
Tas had been tense, waiting for Dreamflight's return. He held the glass in hi hand so tightly that his knuckles began to go white and his kender friends gave him odd looks. He couldn't very well help it. He didn't understand or like this feeling he was experiencing, but it stole over him whenever coming near Chaos.  
"Relax, Tas," said an old acquaintance. "It's your wedding day!" With that knowledge, Tas did relax. He was a married man now - married to a kender goddess. The thought made him smile.  
"Tas!" Dreamflight exclaimed, rushing to meet him. "Tas! I have wonderful news!" Startled at such joyful tidings after what had to have been a dismal meeting. Dreamflight grabbed up his hand and began pulling him through crowds. "A very good friend of mine has arrived! You must meet him!" The pair weaved skillfully through the crowd, dodging friendly well wishers and far distant relations. With a laugh of triumph, Dreamflight led Tas to a kender surrounded by avid listeners, playing a lute.  
"Bran-"  
"Dreamflight!" the kender shouted in glee, jumping up and embracing her. "My dear! Congratulations on your wedding!" He smiled, and through his teeth whispered, "Call me Bacher, Dreams." Confused, but happy, Dreamflight nodded and shook the proffered hand. "And this is your lucky groom? Tasslehoff, was it? I'm glad to see Dreamflight settled own with such a nice young man such as yourself." Tas extended his hand but was staring between Dreamflight and Bacher in amazement - the resemblance was uncanny.  
"Who is this?" whispered Tas. "You two look related. Is he…?" Bacher frowned, seemingly bewildered and casting a sidelong glance at Dreamflight  
"He knows," Dreamflight answered the unspoken question in subdued tones. "Tas, this is Branchala, God of kender and music." This time, Tas was mystified.  
"But you're the Goddess of kender and music," he pointed out. He saw a group of kender blinking and looking curiously their way so ushered the group into an empty store. "Does that make you two consorts?" His innards had suddenly gone icy and Tas wondered if there was something in the drinks. Bacher and Dreamflight stared, first at Tas and then each other, before doubling over with laughter. Bacher clapped Tas on the back and led them back outside the store, motioning for someone to bring them a drink.  
"Your face," he laughed with failing breath. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Dreamflight smothered her laughter into a polite giggle.  
"We are merely long and good friends," she amended. "While I believe that romance was intended when he first came to me, we found more happiness in staying friendly companions." Bacher, grinning, took Dreamflight's hand in his and raised it to his lips.  
"Perhaps I will offer my most sincere best wishes in a song," he offered. "Although a duet would be superb." Blushing and giggling, Dreamflight agreed, and bid Tas to take a seat. Smiling once at each other, the kender god and goddess of music launched into a duet.  
  
Faced the world all alone  
Bitter nights, lonely lights  
Love unfelt and never known  
  
Then I saw your sweet face  
Smile so sweet, feel the heat  
My heart begins to race  
  
Is this love?  
Is this truly what I have found?  
Am I destined to be star crossed  
Or will this love be sound?  
  
Tell me that you love me  
Fill my heart - make me see  
Bright blue eyes tell no lies  
Tell me that you love me…  
  
Kender that had flocked to listen now applauded heartily, including one daft old man that had appeared out of nowhere.  
"Fizban!" Bacher, Dreamflight, and Tas all cried out in joy. The three delighted kender rushed to the old man, all talking happily at once. Fizban tried in vain to extract himself from the excited kender and hold onto his at the same time.  
"I say!" he exclaimed. "What's this now? What's the party for?" Dreamflight smiled and pressed her cheek against Fizban's hand, like a child.  
"It's our wedding," she and Tas announced in unison. Fizban patted Dreamflight's head and stroked his beard.  
"Well, that calls for a present," he murmured. Feeling a tug, he glanced down at Bacher and jumped back. "You! Thieving minstrel!" Bacher put his hands on his hips and pouted, looking deeply insulted.  
"I am not a thief," he muttered and tossed back the golden dragon brooch he had 'found'. Fizban and Bacher leered at each other until Tas cleared his throat.  
"It's great to see you, Fizban," Tas replied once he had the old mage's attention. "I can't wait to meet the rest of the new family." Fizban grimaced.  
"I'm afraid the others may not welcome you with open arms," cautioned Fizban in subdued tones. Dreamflight nestled against him again. "As for you, dear Aunt." He lifted the kender gently, as though she weighed no more than a feather. Dreamflight squealed and laughed, writhing in his grasp playfully. "What would you like for a gift?" Dreamflight considered this for long moments before tilting her head towards Tas.  
"I can't make up my mind," she sighed. "I was thinking of either a dragonback ride, some fun unnatural occurrence, or to see the future. What do you think?"  
"Well I've already ridden on dragons before," Tas mused, "as well as travel to the future. Let's have something happen… To the stars!" Bacher and Fizban girnned.  
"Only tonight," Bacher cautioned. "Be sure to watch the night sky. That is, unless you're otherwise occupied." Tas blushed as Dreamflight scowled, and Fizban did not seem to hear as he was too busy warding off a group of children.  
"Yes, kids," Fizban could be heard telling them. "I do know magic. In fact, I have this one great spell!"  
"It'll be sundown soon," Tas remarked, his eyes scanning the horizon. "I hate leaving home so soon after the party, but we had better get going if we want to be anywhere fun for the honeymoon."  
"Honeymoon?" repeated Dreamflight. "I hadn't thought of that… Where did you intend on going?" Tas shrugged.  
"Wherever the wind takes us," Tas remarked. "Hopefully not off a cliff." With a bow, Bacher gave his final blessings and wandered off, lute in hand. He paused and reached into a pouch.  
"Dreamflight!" he called back, catching her attention. "I believe this is yours… I don't know how I wound up with it." He threw a flute, now mysteriously attached to a leather cord, to her. It sang in the air before landing in Dreamflight's outstretched hand. Lovingly, she slipped it over her head to dangle.  
"Goodbye, Fizban!" Tas called, waiving to the elder mage. Fizban smiled and waved back before turning to amaze the kenderchildren with his tricks.


	16. Chapter XV: It Begins

A little honeymoon innuendo. I put asteriks around the area to skip if you want.  
  
Although they had no idea for a destination, a brisk walk and much wandering brought the newlyweds to a small town by nightfall.  
"Enjoy yourself," Tas advised. "I'll go get us a room for the night." Dreamflight smiled, watching the retreating figure of her new husband. After a cursorary glance that revealed little of anything of interest in the town, Dreamflight wandered to an ornate fountain in the center of the village. Water flowed prettily from the various fixtures upon two mermaids. Dreamflight sat on the edge, staring thoughtfully at the smooth, clear surface.  
"Would ye look at that?" a voice exclaimed in awe. "I must be getting old to be seeing a new constellation." Dreamflight smiled to herself but did not look up. She wanted to save that moment for Tas.  
"Well, it took quite a bit of bartering," Tas sighed as he walked up and sat with her on the fountain. "But we've got a room for the night. The innkeeper was afraid we'd actually steal things from the room. The nerve! I haven't seen the inside of our room yet but it should be comfortable, at least." He paused, looking around at the townsfolk pointing up and gaping. "What's the commotion?" Just then, Dreamflight's eyes caught his in a cool, deep gaze before flicking upwards, forcing him to look as well.  
Shining brightly in the sky was a constellation of a hoopak with a feather tied to it. The kender couple smiled to themselves. With eyes still locked on the sky, Dreamflight felt a skinny arm encircle her waist and warm breath on her cheek.  
"I hate to ruin the mood," Tas whispered softly to her, still gazing fondly at the constellation, "but there is a perfectly fine room going to waste and I promised myself that if I behaved before the wedding I could-" he didn't finish. He wouldn't have, regardless, but the matter of Dreamflight snatching him in a tight embrace and kissing with a burning passion complicated things anyways. His mind remembered lovingly to their first kiss in Panthalas as his body reminded him of the night he clasped her trembling body against his in the blood red light of Lunitari…  
"Room," he gasped, breaking a kiss that would have been considered scandalous had anyone been paying them attention. "Now." Dreamflight was only more than happy to comply, racing to the steps of the Inn, flexing her wings in what she hoped was a seductive pose, and running off.  
  
The dawn's light fell across the bed, rousing Tas from his sleep. A glance confirmed that it was almost noon, not dawn. Tas yawned and stretched leisurely, smiling as he glanced at the figure sleeping next to him. Dreamflight's hair, having been undone, lay plastered against her cheeks and shoulders. Her wings were flattened and disheveled, fluttering gently as tufts of soft down feathers stuck out here and there, which Tas found to be a charming look for them. She'd curled into a ball, snuggled against his side with her arms crooked around his arm. She glowed, in his eyes, with an expression of utmost peace on her face.  
Not being able to recall anything of the room from the night before, Tas scolded himself lightly for not taking the time to examine the place and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Dreamflight. After a change of clothes and tying his hair back into a topknot, Tas took a long examination of his surroundings.  
The inn was standard in all aspects, much to Tas's disappointment. Aside from some candy in a bowl, and the bowl itself, there was nothing of interest. Looking out the window, Tas saw ordinary people doing ordinary things in an ordinary town. Tas shuddered. He was due for an adventure of some sorts. His stomach grumbled then and he reminded himself he was due for a meal as well.  
The covers on the bed rustled as a pair of blue eyes regarded him lovingly.  
"Did I wake you?" Tas inquired, picking up her belongings and setting them on the bed. Shaking her head, sending wisps of brown hair flying, she snatched up her garments. "I was going to get some lunch. What would you like me to get you?"  
"Food," she mumbled sleepily. "If it's edible, I'll eat it." Pleased that this would be an easy order to fill, Tas hurried off.  
Dreamflight dressed, smiling to herself, and strolled over to the window. She pushed open the panes and leaned out to breath in the warm, fragrant air. She felt as though she would leap out of the window and fly. As an afterthought, she reminded herself that she could do this and was preparing to do so. As she balanced unsteadily on the window sill, wings outstretched for balance, screams filled the air. From her perch, Dreamflight scanned the area.  
Not far from the borders of town were large scorpions. They trampled onward, poisonous tails lashing, slicing people down with their claws. There were four that she could see, two of which were heading in her general direction as the other two veered towards the market. Her eyes widened with realization.  
"Tas!" she gasped. "Oh, I hope he has his knife." She leapt back into the room, searching frantically for her staff and his hoopak. She threw open the door and, quite literally, flew down the stairs and out the door. From the ground, the scorpions appeared hulking, large, and menacing. She grimaced, rather wanting to get to Tas than fight.  
"But if I flee to Tas, they'll follow me," she sighed to herself. "Or at least I suppose they would. I'm quite fast." The sound of skittering feet on cobblestone grew louder and put Dreamflight's nerve on edge. Making up her mind she leapt into the air, gave three wing wrenching strokes to maintain it, and flew off like a shot. She poured her energy into speed and the market, with people fleeing everywhere, came into view. She quickly scanned the crowd for Tasslehoff, too aware of the four insectoids getting closer. She spotted him easily - he was the only one running to the creatures.  
"Tas!" she called out. Knife in hand and trying to look determined (although it looked as though he had found a long lost pouch), he looked to the sound of her voice..  
"Dreamflight, they're behind you!" Tas warned, rushing to meet her. She dropped the hoopak into his outstretched hands and circled around to face the scorpions.  
"I know," she called back. "Tas, be careful!" He didn't respond. A scorpion had arrived and was attempting to snap Tas's body in half with massive pinchers.  
Dreamflight delivered blows and punctures to the body, trying to find a weak point and avoiding the poisonous tail barb. A second joined the fray and all too soon, as the sound of town guards coming to duty could be heard, Dreamflight herad Tas shout as a large claw picked him up and held him triumphantly. Red fury tinged her line of sight as she dived for Tas, hands clasping his and pulled upward with all her strength. His clothing ripped slightly and he was free; soaring the currents upwards as Dreamflight lifted him above the danger. Although the breezes whistled in his ears, he could hear soft chant-like singing. Dreamflight, now Dreams once again, cast the scorpions a scathing glare as she muttered and sang lyrics, her eyes flashing golden defiance. Tas felt the power roll off of her as the words rolled off her tongue.  
"Sink slowly, sink deep. The earth lay you to sleep." Beneath him the scorpions began to madly struggle as their legs started sinking into the soil turned quicksand. Tas looked up at Dreamflight in amazement, but she didn't see anything save for the music in her mind. "Sunrays are your tomb's key, by the wishes of me." Sunlight intensified until Tas had the impression of being locked in an oven. He broke into a sweat, saved only by the shade of Dreamflight's flapping wings. Dry tinder caught fire and water boiled and steamed. The wet earth hardened, encasing the submerged scorpions in stone. "And all will be well again…" The sun's unbearable heat abated, replaced by a cool wind. Dreamflight blinked a couple times as the blue eyes returned and her power receded. As though reminded of the burden she carried, the two began to plummet from the sky. Thinking quickly, she dropped Tas with an apology over a clothing stall and glided down to rest against the street. Tas plucked a sock from his head and inched over to kneel at her side.  
Burn marks covered her arms, legs, and neck. Some of her feathers had a charred blackened look about them.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, looking about for anyone who may help. She shook her head and propped herself up with a grimace.  
"I'll be fine," she muttered, watching as the guards hacked at the defenseless scorpions. Fatigue and dizziness were crashing over her in waves. "Tas, I feel funny. Kind of sick." Tas leaned over and picked up an apple that had been dropped in the street. He thrust it into her hand after seeing it wasn't rotten and only a little bruised.  
"Eat," he instructed. "And then we'll leave." She bit ravenously into the fruit.  
"Leave where?" she inquired between bites. Tas leaned on his hoopak and pulled himself up. He glanced at the people looking horrified at the remains of the scorpion. Sighing, he answered.  
"To Raistlin," he replied. "As a hero, I'm supposed to help fix the world when it goes wrong, right? Well, if anyone knows how to deal with the fury of the gods, he sure can." He helped her to her feet, walking out of the town gates, which were ablaze. Dreamflight cast a glance back at the sleepy little town that was picking up its broken pieces. Pain stabbed her heart and she averted her eyes forward, to the future. 


	17. Chapter XVI: Oh Joy

It was a four month journey on foot, the way the kender walks (this was an old saying as a kender walks in anything but a straight line to their destination). Pressing for speed and with boundless energy, the kender pair managed to keep it at two months. They had endured innumerable attacks, short and frequent, since starting out on their journey. Dreamflight had feared Tas would see the curse she carried and leave her, but he only strengthened their love by commenting how he now had a goal - to ese how close he could get to the insectoids before being grabbed.  
On the third day of the fourth week Tas was woken by a sound. He could hear faint retching and opened his eyes a bit to look around. Off in the distance, with her back turned to him, Dreamflight was sick. Worried, Tas was going to rise and see what the matter was, but quickly shut his eyes as she wearily staggered over. He feigned waking.  
"Sorry," Dreamflight mumbled, curling into a ball. "I didn't mean to wake you." Tas sat up and ran a hand over her wings, a caress he enjoyed giving.  
"It's all right," he replied. "Are you well? You seem a bit pale…" She shook her head and rolled over with her face in a pouch.  
"I think I'm sick," she murmured into the cloth. "I feel sick." Tas pat her.  
"It's good that Panthalas is only a day away, then," he mused. "I heard their clerics are very good. I knew Goldmoon always was… And we can't have you whacking bugs if you're too sick to hold a staff."  
"So we'll hide in a city and bring doom upon it?" she asked caustically. Seeing his hurt expression, she added gently, "I'm sorry, Tas… I've been in an awful mood lately…" Tas perked up, the moment already past him.  
"It's all right," he declared cheerfully. "It's probably just the sickness. If you think you can make it, we should get going." He stood to gather his packs and pouches and sling them over himself while Dreamflight laid her hand upon hi arm.  
"Tas," she sighed and paused, another dizzy spell coming over her. "Perhaps… We should go elsewhere. Solanthus perhaps? I'd like to keep out of Panthalas a while… We would be safest there, so let's day it for when we need it. I hadn't expected the attacks to be so numerous." Tas plucked a map from one of his pouches and examined it.  
"It'd be another week," he replied, glancing at her in concern. "Are you up to it?: Just then, for a moment, Dreamflight felt normal again. She jumped up, looking and sounding herself as her laugh rang out.  
"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "What's a kender who's not up for a side trip? To Solanthus!"  
"They're not fond of kender there," he warned, fishing breakfast from another pouch. "Although they're quite nice about it."  
One week later, their bodies, minds, and food supply exhausted, the kender couple came across Solanthus.  
"There are guards," Dreamflight pointed out, leaning heavily on her staff.  
"To welcome us," Tas explained cheerfully, leading her through the gates. The guards each snatched one.  
"Kender aren't allowed," one replied briskly, giving Tas a light shade. The knight holding Dreamflight by her wings remained silent. The jostle had brought back a familiar feeling of nausea.  
"Excuse me, sir," she said, tapping his armored arm. "But could you let me go?" Meanwhile, Tas was trying to convince the Knight who held him of their case.  
"Kender aren't allowed in many places," Tas reflected. "However, my wife is very sick and we thought that Knight could help us. Knights are supposed to be very chivalrous and help those in need, you know." He added this with a stern look of reminder.  
Dreamflight tapped and tugged the Knight again, more urgently. "Please, I'll come right back, but I suggest you let go now…" He only held her tighter.  
"I am sorry," the knight apologized, "but no kender. If you truly need healing we could send out a cleric."  
The nausea was getting worse, so Dreamflight felt inclined to warn this knight. "I'm telling you, if you don't let go, you won't like what happens." The Knight gave her a dark glare.  
"We've been traveling a long time," Tas explained, beginning to get annoyed. "We're tired, hungry, and need rest! You know, my good friend Sturm won't like how we've been treated."  
She couldn't take anymore. Dreamflight saw she only had two options - she could stay and make a mess of this Knight (it would serve him right!) but not make their case any better, or she could escape. As the knight had hold of her wings, escape would be hard; however, she didn't want to get Tas in any trouble - not after all he'd done for her. With a sigh, she wrenched herself free, leaving her guard with a handful of feathers. Tears stinging her eyes in pain, she stumbled out of view around a corner and was sick.  
"I told you!" Tas shouted, struggling to get free. He leered accusatorily at the opposite Knight. "You pulled out her feathers!" The perplexed guard looked at the mass of bloody feathers in his hand give off a sparkly, golden gleam before turning into ashes. Infuriated, Tas hurled insults at the knights, who rather took offense. By this time, Dreamflight had stumbled back.  
"Tas, stop that," she sighed. To her knight, she added, "I told you I would come back." To Tas's knight, requested. "Please, send that cleric to the gates." And collapsed.  
  
After that display, the knights had brought Dreamflight and Tas into the city, guarded extensively and not allowing Tas to wander off anywhere. The cleric who worked upon Dreamflight was a pleasant young woman, who treated the kender kindly.  
"And who might you two be?" she inquired, resting Dreamflight on a cot to inspect.  
"Tasslehoff and Dreamflight Burrfoot," Tas greeted with an extended hand. Then added, with a touch of pride, "That's my wife." The cleric smiled sweetly at Tas as she felt around Dreamflight for fractures.  
"I'm Elevra," she replied. "Now, Tasslehoff, I need you to answer some questions for your wife. Is that all right?" Tas nodded. "Good. Has she eaten anyting continuously since this sickness started? It could be food poisoning." Tas nodded again.  
"Lots of things," he said. "Now that I think of it, she was eating quite a lot recently. She'd always been hungry, that's why we have no food now." In a whisper, he added, "But don't let her know that. I don't want her to feel bad." Elevra nodded and kept prodding. Smiling she removed her hands.  
"I think I understand," she began, but was interrupted.  
"No healing prayer?" Tas asked, a little disappointed. Smiling patiently, Elevra placed her hands back on Dreamflight and murmured a simple blessing meant to be used upon waking every morning.  
"As I was saying," Elevra began again. "I understand what is wrong. Would you help me rouse her? It's best if she hears this." Tas shook Dreamflight gently until the blue eyes fluttered open. He lay a finger over her lips and pointed to Elevra when it was obvious the kendermaid was about to go into a volley of questions.  
"First, I would like to offer my congratulations," offered Elevra.  
"I'd never heard of a good disease before," Dreamflight mused. "Am I the first person to get it? Will I have experiments performed on me? Are you going to put my innards in a jar? I've never seen the inside of myself, so I'd appreciate it if you left my eyes in a jar opposite so I can see."  
"You're going to be a mother," Elevra interjected as Dreamflight took a breath. The breath deflated again.  
"She is?" squeaked Tas. The look he gave her could only be described as awe and joy with a touch of admiration. "Oh my! Isn't that great, dear?" Silence. "Dear?" Dreamflight had fainted again. "Oh, dear." 


	18. Chapter XVII: Revelation

Left alone in a small room provided for them, Tas watched as Dreamflight began pacing along the floor, muttering over and over to herself, "It's wrong, it's wrong…" Tas had been fiddling with a small, toy medallion of Paladine that the cleric had given to him (often given as gifts to children to keep them occupied) but his attention was wavering back to Dreamflight. Eventually, he had to ask.  
"What's wrong?"  
Dreamflight stopped her pacing and gave him a sorrowful look that touched him. She had been acting strangely lately, and the cleric had explained it was a side effect of her pregnancy, but somehow he felt this was an unrelated sorrow. She walked to the window in the room, leaning upon its sill so the sunlight fell against her face and wings.  
"There are things I haven't told you," Dreamflight answered weakly. Tas set his toy medallion in a pouch for safekeeping and sat up alertly.  
"I knew that," he admitted. "There's lots of things I don't know about you, and you don't know about me, because it would get quite unnerving if we knew everything about each other." Fearing that Tas was reading too far into the statement, Dreamflight shook her head and turned again to face him.  
"I meant, there are things that you don't know because I haven't told you and you don't remember," she restated. Taking a deep breath and sighing, she walked over to the cot in the room and sunk down on it. "Tas, listen very carefully… I hadn't wanted to tell you this, but… It seems that I should. Now that everything has changed, at least…" Tas tilted his head to one side to indicate that he was listening. Dreamflight focused on a point outside the window and began to tell what she knew in numb tones  
"You, Tanis, Goldmoon, everyone that was a Hero of the Lance died long ago," she sighed softly. "Your spirits went to the afterlife as a reward. However, most of you were restless. The rush of battle is something of the soul, not the heart, Tas… Anyway, I had been watching you all for quite some time. You all caught my interest… Especially you, Tas." She paused to smile fondly at him. "I fear my love for you was upon first sight and has not wavered since. As I was saying… You and a few of the others were growing restless. As I often do with restless spirits, I took you all here, in this world, at a specific age and with memories of your past life melded so closely into this one, it is nearly impossible to think of them from another time. I made sure none of you remembered dying as well."  
"Here?" Tas interrupted, severely confused. "Where is here? Nothing here appears out of the ordinary." Dreamflight smiled softly to herself.  
"You were born on Krynn," she stated. "Krynn is a world created by Paladine, Takhisis, and Gilean, children of Chaos. So, you could almost say, Krynn was created by Chaos. As all things in the universe require balance, I created this world. It is called Seler. I think that's elven for 'sister'. Seler is the sister planet of Krynn." She paused to gauge Tas's expression. It was one of deep pondering.  
"So we're not on Krynn?" he ventured. Dreamflight shook her head. "We're on a world called Seler?" She nodded. "Then why is it exactly like Krynn?" She smiled.  
"I said that the universe requires balance," she repeated. "But that gives me two options. Either anything I create is opposite of Chaos's creations, or exactly the same. While the world has its differences from Krynn, all of its structures and cities and things are exactly the same." Tas pondered this for a while.  
"What's different about them?" he asked. Dreamflight ran a loose feather over her cheek in thought.  
"Often times Krynn is in a state of war," she mused. "When that happens, Seler is in a state of peace. As war is now approaching, I must assume that Krynn is experiencing a time of peace. There are other differences, subtle ones but they are hard to explain. Back to what I was getting at… When you died, and yes I know you can't remember, Chaos was threatening to destroy 'his' world. You died valiantly and that was averted, but the gods were driven out. As a result, they had to go somewhere. I invited them here, for them to resume ruling just as they had on Krynn. Around this time, I had brought the rest of you here to live a new life." She rolled onto her stomach and studied Tas while talking. "We met. Everything that happened between the time of meeting and a couple hours ago have been exactly as I remembered it." Tas blinked.  
"Remembered?" he repeated. "But you would have to have… Have traveled in time to… Oh…" Realization struck him hard. "But… But…" Dreamflight smiled.  
"We lived a long life together, Tas," she mused. "But Chaos was furious with me for taking in his children and continuing to create. He's never happy with me, you know, unless I'm angry with myself. We're are exact opposites, as balance intended…" She sighed. "He did everything he could to ruin my life, and, as we were nearing middle age together, he succeeded. He managed to bring you to the realm of the gods when you were caught unawares in the Abyss. Takhisis betrayed my gracious hospitality to her… She is again, you know, with the insect war. Chaos took you to where I couldn't reach you and…" She trailed off, sighing in painful remembrance. "But there is a failsafe. Knowing our days were numbered, I bound, with your permission, our souls together. We became soulmates so we could always find each other. When you were killed, he meant to kill your soul so that I may never be with you. But he only managed to kill your mortal body as your soul fled to safety with my own. He pursued, knowing what had gone wrong, and was going to annihilate us completely, taking himself with in his own bloody revenge. I… Didn't know what to do. I teleported back through time to when I took you to this world. I hoped only to go back far enough to find a way to counter Chaos's plan. I went too far…" She covered her eyes, and flipped again on her back. "And so, figuring I had nothing to lose, decided to live life with you again."  
"And something went wrong?" Tas offered. Dreamflight nodded again. "Were we not supposed to have children?" Dreamflight smiled to herself.  
"We were," she mused. "But not until much later… Something is wrong; it's far too early…" She sighed and traced patterns in the ceiling with her mind. "Chaos must know of this… All of this. He's altered this time somehow. Now… I don't know what to expect." Tas scooted his chair closer to her cot and pat her hand comfortingly.  
"This is quite a bit much to take in," he apologized. "And I don't understand it all yet, but whatever happens, I'm sure we'll get through together." She smiled wanly and nodded agreement.  
"We will, Tas," she agreed. "But… Now that I have no plans, where will we go?" Tas glanced at his maps set carefully with his other belongings in a corner.  
"We might as well go see someone who can contact Raistlin," he sighed. "So we don't have to go into Panthalas and risk ruining our best adventure. I think we should go look for the Tower of Sorcery. But first we should rest here a couple days… We'll be safe."  
A loud explosion rocked the foundation and the couple could hear the knights shouting orders and racing around outside in an orderly frenzy. Dreamflight cocked a brow and nearly smirked at Tas.  
"You were saying?" 


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Dawn of a New Age

The kender pressed together to peer out of the window in the room, which was beginning to grow grimy with the massive amounts of smoke outside. Fire could be seen licking around buildings as the black noxious clouds parted here and there.  
"What is it this time?" Tas wondered aloud, pressing closer to the window. Dreamflight stood on tiptoe but sighed.  
"I can't see a thing through all the smoke," she muttered. "I don't suppose it'd be helping anyone if we left, though." She fingered her flute a moment but shook her head. "Oh well. Come on." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside but the form of Elevra blocked the doorway. She glanced back, feeling the two kender trying to worm their way outside. With gentle, but strong hands, she held Dreamflight and Tasslehoff firmly.  
"I can't let you go outside," she sighed, looking sadly at the orderly mayhem. "The smoke will surely choke you, and there are great firey insects bearing down on the city. I don't need to be tending to anymore wounded than necessary. Please, stay inside."  
"Fiery insects?" Dreamflight repeated gently, being pulled out of the way of a cleric rushing wounded knights to the infirmary. "What insect has fire?" Tas didn't answer her. Instead, he was looking for another means of escape. There were no other doors but there was their one window… He hurried back to it, inspected it thoroughly, and began using an knickknack from his pouch to work the frame loose.  
"They should keep these windows in better repair," he muttered as he worked. "The wood is half rotted away. Anyone could just escape."  
"This isn't a prison," Dreamflight reminded him, jumping up and hovering slightly off the ground until Tas pushed the entire window from its frame. Grinning gleefully, she squeezed through it, landing gently on the other side. Tas followed closely. Together, the two started to run to the main gates.  
An insect with fire. Dreamflight hadn't imagined these. She could even recall a fond summer night when she'd ran in the streets with the other children to collect the fireflies. She supposed, now, that this was like revenge for the ones who hadn't lived the night in her jar. Giant fireflies hovered above the city, five to be exact. Under their shiny black and green bodies burned red hot infernos of fire that they could apparently launch in fireballs at their discretion. Whatever could burn, was. Whatever couldn't was being mauled by the insects themselves.  
"It's terrible," Dreamflight murmured, ducking low under the smoke. She coughed regardless and her eyes were beginning to water. "Should we help them? This is my fault, after all." Tas shook his head and held tightly to her hand.  
"These are Solamnic Knights," he reminded her. "They can handle anything. Look! The insects have stopped fighting. They're landing at the gates now." Dreamflight crawled quickly closer to the gates to better hear what was going on. A silence hung like the smoke over the crowd.  
"What are your demands?" asked the knight. Tas had briefly hoped it would be Sturm, and was quite disappointed when it wasn't. "Why have you attacked this settlement, if not in the name of Takhisis? Who sent you?" Although the insects were known to be intelligent enough to carry out orders, what happened next stunned the kender.  
"Brrring the kenderrrr," one of the fireflies stated simply. It spoke in a voice that grated on ones nerves as foreign and alien. Tas and Dreamflight shuddered in unison and instinctively ducked lower. The knights seemed quite stunned as well.  
"What do you want with kender?" asked the lead knight suspiciously. "And what kender do you want? We get visits from many. Quite likely they have already been turned from our gates and left."  
"Brrring the goddess and the herrrro," it clarified, feeling that this was explanation enough. The Knights still seemed quite mystified.  
"We should leave," Dreamflight whispered urgently. "This is Chaos's doing." Tasslehoff was already inching towards a wall. Dreamflight followed with haste.  
"Goddess and hero?" the Knight muttered. To the insects, he replied. "We have, er, never heard of any kender goddesses or heroes." If the insects could have sighed and rolled their eyes, they quite likely would have. As it were, their tones merely took on an edge of irritation.  
"Tasslehoff and Drrreamflight," I ordered. This was orders enough. The Knight nodded, sending two squires to the infirmary where they would apprehend the two kender.  
"Tas, is this wrong?" Dreamflight whispered, acting as lookout as Tasslehoff squeezed through a crack. Tas pulled his leg through the crack and motioned her to follow from the other side.  
"Of course not," Tas assured her. "We'll merely be leading the bugs away from Sanction. You can't get anymore noble than that."  
The knight was still trying to talk with the insects. "If we give you these kender, you will leave Sanction in peace?"  
"We shall," it answered, "howeverrr, we cannot speak for our brrrrotherrrs worrrking for Takhisis." By now the two kender were making a sprint for the nearest large covering.  
"What do you want with kender?" the knight asked again, curious. The insects still did not reply. Shortly after, the two squires returned, looking quite flustered and empty handed. The insects were enraged and their fires burned hotter. The Knights began to subtle back away into defensive fragments.  
"The kender have escaped," the Knight informed the insects. "Through a window." All five insects took to the air, buzzing with anger.  
"Find them!" one of them ordered as the swarm flew off. "Or all of Sanction will burrrrrn!"  
  
The two kender had found a stream flowing near Sanction and followed it. To their luck, a grove a trees was nearby to provide shelter not far from it. They huddled together in the safety of its shadows and considered their next moves.  
"Do you suppose the bugs are looking for us yet?" wondered Dreamflight, splashing her face with the cool water and fighting back her dizzy spell. "I should hope we have a little time." Tas leaned back against a large rock and scanned the skies.  
"I don't see anything," he murmured. "But… I do hear something." Dreamflight held very still and listened. Soon, she heard it as well - hoofbeats.  
"That's odd," she mused. "I didn't think that flying insects would need mounts." Tas, who had become more familiar with the sound, hurriedly helped her up and tried to run deeper into the small grove.  
"That's not insects, my dear," he explained. "That's-  
"Halt!"  
"I see them!"  
"Get them!"  
The two kender looked in vain for a hiding place. The grove of trees was small, and unsuitable for good hiding. The tree tops were not full enough and the trees too far apart from one another.  
"We'll never outrun them," Tas pointed out. "What are we going to do? What are they going to do with us?"  
"Whatever it is," Dreamflight muttered, reaching for her flute, "it won't be pleasant. Stay low. Keep quiet. Try not to listen to what I sing." Tas was puzzled, but did as told, plugging his ears and watching expectantly.  
The song was a lullaby, one Tas could almost remember. He waited tensely until her playing stopped, and he unplugged his ears. He listened carefully; there was not a sound to be heard.  
"What happened?" he asked. "Dreamflight, how do you do those things?" She shook her head, tucking her flute away and sprinting in a direction. He followed, recognizing that they were headed north.  
"There's no time to explain now," Dreamflight sighed. "We have to get away."  
"And go where?" Tas wondered aloud. Dreamflight smirked sadistically.  
"There is nowhere we can go that would be safe," she sighed. "Wherever we go, destruction will follow. Therefore, we'll go where they least suspect it - Neraka." Tas nearly halted.  
"We're going to go straight to the enemy?" he mused, picking up his pace. "But… Why?"  
"It's war, Tas," she answered. "And we're going to try to turn it."

A/N: Well that's it. No, really it is! For this story at least. I felt the fanfic is getting too long so I'll be continuing in a Part Two Sequel dealy. Look out for it! It's entitled Kender Goddess: War of Creation


End file.
